Arranged Love
by DivineAngel143
Summary: [Completed] AU. They never thought it would befall between them. A love so wrong it seemed so right... but can a marriage meant to be betrothed and for all the world unintentional, succeed? [R&R]
1. I The Betrothal

**. Arranged . Love .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. I . The Betrothal**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_This story that I'm about to present to you is probably way different from all my other stories, well to me anyway.  
  
If you're a...  
  
Michi fan: maybe.  
  
Sorato fan: I don't think you should.  
  
Mimato fan: YES YES YES!!!  
  
Others: I won't even mention._

_Summary: Meet Matt Ishida. A 21-year-old lead singer of a band called the Teenage Wolves. I guess you can say he's a multimillionaire. His life was going along perfect, he was about to get married to Sora Takenouchi, who is well-known for her clothing designs. So what's there wrong? (A/N: Except for the fact that this is starting a Sorato.) His parents just announced that he's betrothed to a singer/model/actress Mimi Tachikawa. Will Matt go back to his first love, or is this brown-haired angel giving him second thoughts?  
   
(Note: Since Matt is 21, Mimi is 20.)  
  
_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *****

  
A blonde sat in the edge of the plane staring out the window, and sighed deeply. He was headed to New York City and was about to meet his future wife for the first time. He couldn't believe his parents would sink this low on arranging him his marriage and future. Even though it was two weeks since they told him it felt like it was yesterday.  
  
****

_Flashback_****

  
  
"Matt, son I'm really sorry but you have to break your whole engagement with that Sora Takenouchi girl." His father announced.  
  
"Wait what? I thought you guys liked her. What's wrong with me marrying Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, honey it isn't because we _don't_ like her." His mother started. "It's just that well, it really hard to say really,"  
  
"Matt you're arranged to get married." His father said.  
  
Matt stared in disbelief at both his parents. T.K. stared at Matt and his parents, and soon decided to leave. Because he knew that there would be fighting and shouting in the household. Nobody noticed the door slamming shut.  
  
"Since when," Matt managed out.  
  
"Since you were born," Nancy replied. ****

  
"And you were planning on telling me this _when_? Mom for crying out loud," Matt shouted.  
  
"Matt, lower your voice down the neighbors will hear you." Nancy warned.  
  
"Matt, marrying Mimi Tachikawa will be good for you. We know her parents since your mom and I was little. They have a good back ground, and what do you know she's a singer just like you and she models and I heard she acts too." Richard explained. (A/N: That's his dad's name.)  
  
"Maybe you guys could write and sing together." Nancy said.  
  
Matt stared at his mother. "Are you nuts? Mom, dad look I know you mean well but I don't want to marry someone I don't know. I just _proposed_ to Sora! Why can't I marry her she has a good background. She-- she designs clothes."  
  
Nancy looked like she was on the verge of tears and left the room and Richard just shook his head slowly.  
  
"Son, we knew should have told you earlier about this, and when we found out that you proposed to Sora, we knew we had to tell right away. Matt just please give Mimi a chance, If not for me, then at least for your mother." He said before leaving the room as well.  
  
****

  
_End of Flashback_****

  
Matt leaned against his chair. He still loved Sora. He still couldn't believe her face when he told her.****

  
_Flashback  
  
_****

  
"Hey Matt, what did you call me here for?" Sora said as she was about to hug Matt. But he pulled away.  
  
"Sora, I can't marry you anymore." Matt said looking at the other direction avoiding her eyes.  
  
Sora felt tears coming. "B-but why, I thought that you lo-oved me."  
  
He took one last looked at Sora and just wanted to comfort her. "I'm engaged to someone else." He said and left without a second glance.

_End of Flashback_

  
Matt placed the seatbelt around his waist as his pilot announced that they would be landing soon. Matt didn't actually agreed to marrying her, but his parents and her parents agreed on making him and Mimi spend some quality time together at their future household. Matt couldn't believe when his parents told that he own a mansion with Mimi. His and her parents thought that since the two were engaged, why not buy them a house. So anyway his parents and her parents agreed on making them spend some time together, exactly two/three months before the big day. And if the two can't stand each other before their wedding, their parents agreed on letting them go.  
  


**.**

  
A Brunette sat at near where people departed from their planes. She tried hard on concentrating on the magazine she was reading but the tears couldn't take it much longer. She threw magazine down and ran through the bathroom. She found an empty stall and began to cry. She would never forgive her parents on controlling her life all the time. She would never forgive herself on what she did to her love.  
  


  
_Flashback_

  
A brunette got down on one knee and presented a velvet box.  
  
_Oh god, please no,_ Mimi thought.  
  
"Mimi I've known you all my life, and I love you with all my heart. And I want to make this permanent. Mimi Tachikawa will you marry me." He asked.  
  
Mimi wanted to scream yes, but she already agreed with the arrangement with her parents. Mimi cried. "Tai, I-I *sniff* I'm so sorry I can't see you anymore." And with that she ran out of the restaurant and out of his life.  
  


_End of Flashback_

  
  
Mimi cleaned the fog out of pink sun glasses and dried her tears. She glanced at her watch and noticed that in _five_ minutes, she would meet the guy she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She cleaned up her makeup and look for any smears. She got up and placed her glasses on and left.  
  
_Good thing he has a private jet, it would be easier to spot him._ She thought.  
  
Mimi stood next to her limo and looked around and found the plane she was looking for. It had the word Ishida in the side of the plane. After about a few seconds she spotted a blonde coming down from the plane followed by people carrying a few suitcases. _Well at least he has a sense of style. _Mimi thought.  
  
She saw him look up at her directing and felt herself stiffen.  
  


**.**

  
Matt finally got off the plane and headed down. He felt eyes on him and looked up. He honey colored brunette eyeing him. She wore sunglasses so it was hard to see her eyes. She wore a pink stretch shirt that showed her curves perfectly with a jean jacket over. She wore a miniskirt that was about how many inches above her knees and a pair of knee high boots. _Well at least she's cute._ Matt thought. Matt smiled and headed over to where she was standing.  
  


**.**

  
Mimi noticed him walking her way. He finally reached her and held out a hand.  
  
"Matt," He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Mimi," she replied. She couldn't help but noticed his blue eyes. She was too deep in thought she didn't notice him staring at her, and when she did she got annoyed. "Will you stop staring at me like that; you make me feel like I'm some kind of animal." Mimi said.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Well sorry for checking out _my_ fiancé. Besides _you_ were the one looking at me."  
  
Before Mimi could reply Matt interrupted. "So where do I put my stuff?"  
  
"In the trunk," Mimi replied.  
  
Matt took his handbags from the pilot and placed them in the trunk.  
  
Mimi and Matt got in the limo and were sitting across each other.  
  
"Pierre home," Mimi directed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Good? Bad? Delete?_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**_Arranged Love_** copyright © **08**.**08**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	2. II Meet the Parents

*

**

***

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*

**

*

**Chapter 2**: Meet the Parents

*

**

*

  
Mimi and Matt arrived at the mansion about an hour later. The two had barely spoken since the ride, every time one of them started a conversation, it would end up with insults. The ride finally ended and the both of them were eager to get out. Pierre who looked like he's just escaped a zoo full of wild animals. He led Matt and Mimi into the mansion.  
  
Their parents saw the look of anger on their children's faces and wondered what was going on.  
  
"Matt is there something wrong." Nancy asked.  
  
"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? I wanted to meet my future daughter-in-law." Nancy replied looking at Mimi. "Oh Kat she's grown sooo much, the last time I've seen her she was still in her diapers."  
  
Kat smiled. "I can say the same for Matt, aren't you a handsome fellow."   
  
Matt blushed. "Uh, thanks Mrs. Tachikawa."  
  
"Oh, no you don't, you call me Kat." Kat said.  
  
"So how was the car ride?" Richard asked.  
  
Matt was about to answer but Mimi spoke first. "It was _horrible I never want to set foot in any vehicle with _him_." Mimi pointed.  
  
"Hey, you were the one that started with the insults. And didn't your mother ever teach you not to point?" Matt replied.  
  
Mimi was about to say something until Nancy spoke.  
  
"So Mimi, I've heard you've done some modeling." Nancy said.  
  
"Yes and singing as well," Kat said.  
  
"That's right and acting, am I right?" Richard asked.  
  
"Yes my daughter is very talented for her age, she's been singing since she was 3, isn't that right princess." Rick said.  
  
"Dad," said a very deep red Mimi.  
  
"Oh, Rick leave her alone, your making turn red." Kat said.  
  
"So Matt how was your flight?" Nancy asked.  
  
"It was great mom, _until_ the ca--" Matt replied.  
  
"That's good to hear." Kat said as she tried avoiding another fight. "Now since all of us are finally here, let's start making the arrangements."  
  
"Arrangement for what," Matt and Mimi asked in unison. Mimi and Matt glared daggers at each other.  
  
"For your wedding of course," Richard replied.  
  
"But dad I thought you and I and mom for a matter-of-fact had an agreement."  
  
"Agreement on _what_," Mimi asked.  
  
"Well--" Matt started.  
  
"Oh yes that's right the agreement." Nancy said. "Kat you remember the agreement don't you?"  
  
"Yes of course I do." Kat said. "Silly me I was too exited about seeing Mimi and Matt together like this."  
  
"Yes doesn't it, it makes you wonder how our grandchildren would look like." Nancy stated.  
  
"Us, having children, are you completely sure about that?" Matt said.  
  
"What agreement," Mimi asked avoiding Matt's comment.  
  
"Oh that's right your father and I forgot to tell you." Kat started. "Well since you and Matt don't like the idea of getting married on short notice, we've agreed that you and Matt would spend some quality time together at you home."  
  
"Home, quality time," Mimi asked a bit confused.  
  
"Why of course princess, your home, Richard, Nancy, your mother and I bought you to a home." Rick said.  
  
"You mean mansion, honey." Kat said.  
  
"Right a mansion just on the other side of town. You two would be living with each other for the next two to three months, so you would be able to get to know each other." Rick explained.  
  
Mimi looked like she was about to explode. "WHAT, me living with __him."  
  
"Hey," Matt said. "You should be lucky you're living with me for the next few months. Any girl would have jumped if they were offered to live with."  
  
"Oh well, I feel sorry for them." Mimi replied. "Daddy we can't live with each other, I can't even stand being in the same room with him." Mimi whined.  
  
"Now princess," Rick started.  
  
"Honey, you to will enjoy each other, trusts me." Kat said.  
  
"Yes, and I will make sure Matt _behaves_." Nancy said as she looked at her son.  
  
Matt cringed.  
  
"But, we've also agreed that, when those months passed, you two will decide whether can stand each other or not." Richard said.  
  
Mimi stared at the ground for a while, while Matt stared out the window.  
  
"And if we can't stand each other--" Mimi started.  
  
"Then you're free from this betrothal." Kat said.  
  
"When do we leave?" Matt asked.  
  
"6:00 p.m. tonight." Nancy replied.  
  
Mimi nodded and headed upstairs. The parents and Matt watched her leave and soon heard loud noises from upstairs followed by drawers slamming.  
  
"I think she's packing," Kat said while the others nodded.  
  
Kat told the maids to set dinner up and told the chefs what everyone wanted. Everybody sat around the long dining table and began to eat. Everybody stared at Matt as he ate like there was tomorrow.  
  
Matt looked up and noticed the stares. "What, the airplane food was disgusting."  
  
The parents shrugged and continue chatting. Mimi emerged into the kitchen a while later strolling two big suitcases behind her followed by Pierre who was carrying a few bags.  
  
"Don't tell me you're bringing all that." Matt said.  
  
Mimi chose to ignore his comment and headed outside. Mimi came back a few minutes later and sat down next across from Matt. She smiled at Matt and said she was 'sorry' by the way she was acting earlier. She began to eat while everyone looked at her shocked by her sudden change of attitude towards Matt.  
  
_She's up to something._ Kat thought while Rick thought the same. They knew that look on her face; it was the same look that got her in trouble for making a girl's hair turn bald. Kat shrugged and hoped it was her imagination.  
  
They all finished eating and walked outside. Nancy and Richard were saying their goodbyes with Matt, while Kat pulled Mimi into a corner.  
  
"Now, Mimi you better behave yourself, I don't want to get late night phone calls saying you blew up your fiancé." Kat said with a worried expression.  
  
"Mom that is such a good idea," Mimi said pretending to think.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, I'm serious." Kat said.  
  
"Mom, calm down I was just kidding." Mimi laughed while Kat gave her a stern look, Mimi finally relented. "Okay, I'm sorry,"  
  
"Now Mimi, I know you're mad at your father and I of what happened with you and Tai," Kat started.  
  
"Mom, don't start," Mimi said looking at the ground.  
  
"Mimi let me finish, please do me a favor and give this a chance. Matt is a great guy, and I like him." Kat said. She hugged Mimi.  
  
Mimi nodded. Mimi went over to her dad and hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you princess." Rick said.  
  
"Me too daddy," Mimi replied.  
  
Mimi looked over her shoulder and met Matt's eyes for a second but he turned his gaze back to his parents who seemed like they were all in deep conversation.  
  
"Now Matt you take care of yourself," Richard said.  
  
"Did you pack enough clothes?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Yes," Matt replied.  
  
"How about your toothbrush," Nancy asked.  
  
"It's in my bag," Matt replied.  
  
"How about enough underwear, boxers," Nancy asked again.  
  
"Mom," Matt whined.  
  
"What I'm just asking," Nancy said.  
  
"Oh, Nan cut it out Matt's a grown man; you don't need to ask him what he packed." Richard said.  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out dad." Matt said.  
  
"Did you pack enough clothes?" Richard asked.  
  
"Ugh, dad, mom, don't worry I can take care of myself." Matt replied. He hugged both his parents. "Bye, I'll miss you." He said before getting in the limo.  
  
Nancy and Richard watch his son leave. "He'll be okay right, Rich?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," He replied.  
  
Kat and Rick said their good byes and went over to Nancy and Richard.  
  
"Pierre," Kat called.  
  
"Yes ma'am," He said.  
  
"I want you to watch those two _and_ make sure they get along fine." Kat said.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Pierre said before getting into the limo.  
  
Nancy, Kat, Rick, and Richard watched as the limo left, with worried expressions on their face.  
  
_

*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Finally done with chapter 2. I hope this chapter wasn't _boring; I just had to introduce the parents. Anyway the next chapter will be about Matt and Mimi's first time in their '_mansion_' and well lots of chaos. I have a few ideas of what's going to happen and if you have an idea review me about it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
_

***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


	3. III Sharing A Bed with Your Enemy

*

**

***

A/N: Thanx for your REVIEWS!!! Oh my gosh I haven't had this many for only two chapters. Anyway enjoy the chapter. I think its KAWAII!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*

**

*

**Chapter 3**: Sharing A Bed with Your Enemy

*

**

*

  
Mimi fiddled with her hands and stared out the window. Matt noticed this and sighed. _This is going to be one looong vacation. _He thought. Matt laid his head back and closed his eyes, he felt something hard fall on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. He looked at his shoulder and saw Mimi sleeping peacefully. He felt uncomfortable so he adjusted his position; he placed his arm around her waist and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
Pierre smiled as he saw the whole scene. Pierre had that French look; he always wore a black suit. He had been with the Tachikawa's since Mimi was born, so apparently he knew about the betrothal as well.  
  
They soon arrived at the mansion moments later. Pierre took out Mimi and Matt's suitcases and placed them outside. He was about to wake the two up but thought that they deserved the rest, plus they were in a cute position. Pierre took the opportunity on setting his things in one of the guest bedrooms.  
  
Mimi stirred and felt something hard. She fluttered her eyes opened and noticed her head was on Matt's chest. She blushed and stood up. She looked around the limo and outside the window and saw a beautiful house/mansion. She looked at the driver's seat and saw that Pierre was nowhere to be found. _He must be inside._ She thought. She heard a groan escaped Matt's lips but he was still sounding asleep. _He looks so cute when he's asleep._ She thought. She shook her head and looked away. _Ugh, snap out of it Mimi. She told herself. She looked back at him and shook him.  
  
"Matt," she whispered, but nothing happened.  
  
"Matt," she whispered a bit louder.  
  
But the only response she got was slight movement.  
  
"Matt," She said almost yelling.  
  
"Ugh, five more minutes Sor," Matt mumbled.  
  
_Sor,_ Mimi thought. She stared at his features and placed a finger on his cheek. She noticed how soft his skin was. Just like a baby's bottom. She leaned her head forward, close enough to smell his cologne. She parted her lips slightly and—.  
  
"MATT!!!" she yelled.   
  
Matt shot his eyes wide open and sat up. "What the hell did you do that for!?" he asked a bit irritated.  
  
"What," Mimi asked innocently.  
  
"Don't '_what_' me, why'd you yelled at my ear?" Matt asked. "You're lucky I didn't go deaf."  
  
"Well I was trying to wake you up, so we can see the place. And who's __Sor?" Mimi asked out of curiousity. She saw Matt winced when she mentioned this so called '_Sor_', but paid no attention whatsoever.  
  
"None of your business," he snapped.  
  
Mimi frowned. "Fine," she said and went into the mansion.  
  
Matt sighed and took out an old photograph, he shook his head and placed it back in his front pocket and headed inside as well. He noticed how beautiful it was once he stepped in. The stairs was shaped as a U and ended at both sides of the mansion. The rails were lined with gold and silver. He went into the living room and saw some neat furniture and paintings on the walls. Matt saw a door that said '_Theater Room' _in gold letters. He opened the door and stepped inside. He saw a big screen T.V., similar to the ones they used in movies, followed by some sofas and a recliner at each side of the room. There was also a cotton candy and popcorn maker, even a mini bar at the corner. Matt walked over to one of the cabinets and saw all the latest DVDS and games. From PS2 to X Box, you name it, they were there.  
  
Matt walked out of the room and saw other doors that either had the words '__guestroom' or '__bathroom' on it. Matt snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. Matt ran from place to place until he came across the kitchen. He saw Mimi smiling widely as she ate the food in front of her.  
  
Mimi looked up from her buffet and saw Matt, Pierre, and some of the maids looking at her with expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Why did you scream?" Matt asked out of breath.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Can you believe they actually have chocolate covered rice balls here? I haven't had one since I was little." She said has she gone back to her food.  
  
Matt gave a look of reluctance, while Pierre and the maids went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Are you sure you can finish all that?" He asked.  
  
Mimi looked up, and swallowed. "Oh, don't worry I got high metabolism. You want some?"  
  
Matt nodded and took out some strawberries and Whip cream. He tried to spray some whip cream out, but nothing happened. He held it upside down and shook it violently. The whip cream finally came out, but landed in the wrong place.  
  
"Matt Ishida how could you!!!" Mimi yelled as half of her face was covered with a fluffy white substance.  
  
"Look it wasn't my fault, the—" Matt explained but was cut off when Mimi smeared her rice ball all over his face.  
  
Mimi smiled victoriously as Matt gave her a _your-going-down_ look. Mimi yelped and ran out of the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her. Matt saw her head over to the pool are but once he got there she was nowhere found. He looked around for a bit but found nothing. He decided to head back until he felt someone push him into the water.  
  
Matt gasped up for air and found Mimi on the ground laughing her head off.  
  
"Haha you should have seen your face Ishida, it was priceless." Mimi said as she began to calm down a bit.  
  
"Are you done?" Matt asked.  
  
Mimi wiped a tear from her eye. "Yup,"  
  
"Then help me out." Matt said.  
  
Mimi got up from her spot and lends him her hand. Matt took it and pulled Mimi in. Mimi glared at Matt.  
  
"Haha you should have seen your face Tachikawa, it was priceless." He mocked.  
  
Mimi was about to get out until Matt pulled her back in. Mimi splashed him away and he splashed back. The two were soon caught up in a water fight.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi dried her hair as she slipped on her Victoria's Secret nightgown and made her way upstairs. She turned the knob of the master bedroom and saw Matt half naked.  
  
Matt turned around and saw Mimi staring at him. "Don't you knock?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked trying to avoid the fact that Matt was only wearing a towel.  
  
"Well, this is my room too you know." Matt answered.  
  
"So, I'm a _girl_, the _girl is the one that has to have the special treatment." Mimi said.  
  
"Why don't we just share the room? Huh how bout __that?" Matt said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"We are not going to be sharing rooms. Just pick a guest room down the hall or something." Mimi said.  
  
"I'm afraid he can't do that ma'am, neither can you." A voice said from behind them.  
  
Mimi turned around and saw Pierre by the door. "What are you talking about Pierre?"  
  
"Well um, all the guest rooms are locked ma'am and only could be open with one special key. Your parents' thought it would be such and excellent idea for you two to share the room." Pierre explained. "And don't blame me, blame your _mothers_" And with that said Pierre left the room.  
  
Mimi looked at Matt who smiled. She looked down and noticed he was still in a towel. His upper torso was revealed and she could how lean and formed it looked, especially his six pack.   
  
Matt followed Mimi's gaze and smirked. "You like what you see?"  
  
Mimi blushed and turned around. "Would you put some clothes on?"  
  
Matt snorted. "Fine, there you happy?"  
  
Mimi turned back at him, he was missing a shirt but at least his bottom was covered.  
  
"Very," she answered. She walked over to the bed and loved the fact of how elevated and supple it was.  
  
"Which sides of the bed do you like sleeping on?" Matt asked.  
  
"The right," Mimi replied.  
  
"Good, cause I like the left." Matt said.  
  
Mimi climbed on the bed and placed a pillow on the middle so she would keep her distance from Matt. She pulled the covers over her and took out her poetry booklet. She glanced back at Matt.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Flexing my muscles, a guy like me needs to keep its beautiful shape." Matt said.  
  
"You're very conceited you know that?" Mimi said as she went back to her book.  
  
Matt flopped down on the bed and glanced at Mimi. "What's up with the pillow?"  
  
"I like to keep my distance." Mimi replied. "Good night," She said and turned around and off the lamp.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Matt woke up the next morning and

*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! Haha I'm going to end it right there, to give you something to think about. I know I'm sooo cruel. So how was the chapter? I hope it didn't suck. Anyways how did you like the way I described the mansion, I REALLY HAVE A BIG IMAGINATION!!! And oh my god, I watched 'Pirates of The Caribbean' yesterday and I just have to say how hot Orlando Bloom was with his sword. Just like Tom Felton and his wand. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


	4. IV A Ride to Remember

*

**

***

A/N: Hey Everybody!!! OMG I have so many reviews!!! You guys ROCK!!! I was thinking that I would get normal 5-10 reviews for each chapter, but man it went beyond the limit! I really appreciate it, I'm glad to know that you guys enjoy this fic, even my new one called 'Captain Ishida'.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*

**

*

**Chapter 4**: A Ride to Remember

*

**

*

  
Matt woke up the next morning and heard the shower running. He closed his eyes knowing it was Mimi, but he glanced over his side just incase. He sat up and glanced over the bathroom door, which by the way was wide open, giving him a full view of Mimi's bare back from the glass shower door.  
  
_She's teasing me,_ Matt thought. After a moment or two, he noticed he was staring and hastily glanced away. Matt sighed and looked away. He grabbed a shirt and left to use one the guest bathrooms to clean himself up.  
  
Matt emerged minutes later and headed over to the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge until he heard lots of noises coming from outside. Matt walked out and saw Pierre calm down to huge horses. One was brown and the other was golden brown.  
  
"Hey where did the horses come from?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, sir, thank god, please you've got to help me, their out of control." Pierre panted.  
  
Matt laughed and grabbed the brown one and tied it to a pole. "Pierre, do me a favor and stop calling me sir, just Matt."  
  
Pierre panted some more. "Sure,"  
  
"So where did the horses come from." Matt asked.  
  
Pierre looked up and pointed to a familiar blonde. "Your brother,"  
  
"My brother, you mean T.K.?" Matt looked up and saw T.K. coming towards them on a white horse.  
  
"Hey Matt, I'm glad to see you up. You like your present?" T.K. asked as he hopped off the horse.  
  
"T.K., when did you get here?" Matt said giving his brother a hug.  
  
"Yesterday night, I thought that I'd visit you and meet my sister-in-law." T.K. grinned.  
  
"T.K. do me a favor and _don't_ say that," Matt said. He hated being reminded of his betrothal.  
  
"Say what," T.K. asked. Matt looked at him and gave him a look. "Oh, you mean sister-in-law? Well she is your—"  
  
Matt clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up T.K., don't remind me."  
  
"Oh my god their so cute," A voice said that startled the men.  
  
"Good morning ma'am," Pierre said.  
  
"Morning, and don't call me ma'am it makes me sound old." Mimi said as she ran to the golden brown horse. "Their so cute where did they come from."  
  
Matt cleared his throat. "Um Mimi, I like you to meet my brother T.K., he's the one who brought the horses."  
  
Mimi turned around and shook T.K.'s hand. "Hi I'm Mimi, you know you're real cute, it's hard to believe you're related to Matt."  
  
"Well people do say I look a lot like him." T.K. said turning a bit red.  
  
Mimi glanced at Matt then at T.K. then back again. "Huh, not really you look much better."  
  
"Gee thanks," Matt said sarcastically while T.K. grinned.  
  
"You're welcome," Mimi said, as a smile crept across her features.  
  
"So anyways I was wondering if you'd two like to take a ride around the fields, and maybe down the lake." T.K. said.  
  
"Really that would be so great, wait here." Mimi said as she ran into manor.  
  
"You could come too Pierre," T.K. said.  
  
Pierre glanced at the horses with a terrified look. "No thank you, I'd rather stay here."   
  
Mimi came minutes later in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, wearing a pair of sneakers with her hair up. "Ready,"  
  
"Great let's get going." T.K. said as he hopped back on the white horse. "By the way, the golden brown one is Sugar because she can be sweet as she can be, and the brown one is Lightning."  
  
"Cool," Mimi said as she made her way up to Sugar's back.  
  
"Why is his name Lightning?" Matt asked.  
  
T.K. smirked. "You'll see,"  
  
Matt stared at the horse and backed away.  
  
"Aww come on Matt, don't tell me you're scared." Mimi said gleefully.  
  
"I'm not," Matt replied. _That's it, I am not going to chicken out especially not in front of those two._ Matt thought. Matt hopped upon Lightning and waited for a while. "See Mimi, I told you I'm not –" Matt started but was cut off when Lightning started galloping across the field on full speed. "T-T.K.," Matt yelled.  
  
Mimi laughed. "Is that why his name is Lightning?"  
  
T.K. laughed nervously. _Matt's going to kill me_. T.K. thought. "Um, Mimi shouldn't we go after him?"  
  
Mimi thought for a moment. "Hmm... let's give him a minute."  
  
"T.K., I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Minutes up, let's go Mimi." T.K. said as he galloped to the direction Matt and Lightning went.  
  
"But, oh alright," Mimi followed a suit.  
  
Mimi and T.K. led their horses to a path where a stream was noticeable. They saw Lightning sipping water but they didn't find Matt. Mimi and T.K. got off their horses and made them get a drink from the stream.  
  
"Where's Matt," Mimi asked.  
  
T.K. looked around and turned as he heard a groan. He saw Matt coming out of the stream soaking wet.  
  
Mimi tried to contain herself from laughing but the sight was unbearable.  
  
Matt glared at Mimi then T.K. "Yeah you go ahead and laugh now but just you wait."  
  
"Oh come on Matt, lighten up, it wasn't that bad." T.K. said.  
  
"Wasn't that bad, wasn't that bad? T.K. that horse drove me all the way over here and pushed me into the water. My whole body hurts and my muscles are throbbing from all the pain. I am not going home in that thing." Matt said.  
  
Mimi, T.K., and Matt headed home, but instead of Matt being on Lightning he rode with Mimi while T.K. tamed the two horses.  
  
When they got back in the mansion Matt went straight to the shower then to bed. Pierre ate dinner and went to bed and the maids went straight to their dormitories, a small house just beside the manor.  
  
Mimi and T.K. stayed up watching late movies and eating junk food. T.K. soon fell asleep afterwards. Mimi felt a stomach grumble and went to the kitchen to get something to fill her up. Mimi browsed through the fridge and took out the leftovers from dinner. Mimi began fixing a plate for herself and didn't notice the footsteps coming towards her. Mimi spun around and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  


*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! You guys must be thinking '_what another freaking cliffhanger?!?!' Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And who's the mystery person?! It can't be T.K. because he's asleep. It can't be Pierre either, or the maids because their gone. So it has to be *---* DUNDUNDUN!!! Sorry I'm so high in sugar right now and totally bored. I just came home from a huge shopping spree for '_Back to School_' and dang I'm like having a huge headache right now. I've been making decisions all day on what course I was going to take for high school and my future, and I just realized I don't know. But what I do know is that I wanna act some day, so I'm thinking on drama. The only problem is that I get stage fright. So yeah I'll shut up now, I just wanted to get that off my chest. Anyways watch out for the next chapter on Saturday 8/23!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
_

***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


	5. V Saving the Day

*

**

***

A/N: Okay its official I've fallen in love with that song from Beyonce and Sean Paul called _'Baby Boy_' I can't stop listening to it. Anyways thanks for your reviews!!! I really appreciate them ^__^ Hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*

**

*

**Chapter 5**: Saving the Day

*

**

*

  
  
Mimi turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs. She saw a man dressed in black with a mask over his head, but she also saw blonde hair, so she figured it was Matt getting his revenge from the horse ride.  
  
The man stared at Mimi and backed up.  
  
"Matt, are you crazy?! It's 2 in the morning, what are you doing walking around like that? You could scare some one; look okay I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier." Mimi said as she strode over to him. "Now will you take out those clothes? People will think your robbing me or something." Mimi said as she tried to take off the mask.  
  
The guy pulled away.  
  
Mimi looked at him. "Oh I get it your still mad aren't you? Listen, I—"  
  
"Mimi," A voice said from behind.  
  
Mimi turned around. "Matt?"  
  
The hooded man took out a gun and pointed it directly at Mimi.  
  
Matt was about to pull her out of the way until they heard a loud *_clunk*. Mimi opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in Matt's arms. She blushed and got out of his grasped. She looked up and saw T.K. standing up with his eyes closed holding a pan and the man was lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Um T.K.," Mimi called.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him he's probably still sleeping." Matt said as he kicked the hooded guy to check if he was awake.  
  
"You mean he sleep walks?" Mimi asked as T.K. walked back to the living room and fall back on the couch.  
  
"Sometimes," Matt answered. "He usually does that. One time he walked out of the house and came back with a bunch of flowers and a dog. And when he wakes up he doesn't remember a thing."  
  
"What is going on here?" Pierre said as he made his way to the kitchen. He stared at the man on the ground with a horrified expression.  
  
"Pierre call the police, it looks like we got a late walker." Matt said.  
  
Pierre grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Matt tied the guy up while they waited for the police to arrive. Pierre glanced at the black gun on the floor and picked it up. He examined it carefully and accidentally pulled the trigger breaking some plates.  
  
Mimi jumped as she heard the shot and crash.  
  
Pierre smiled sheepishly and placed the gun away. "Sorry I was examining it."  
  
"Pierre you should be careful," Matt said as he picked up the gun. "Like me," He said as he twirled it around his hands pulling the trigger as well.  
  
"MATT!!!" Mimi yelled as she ducked for cover.  
  
"Oops," Matt said putting the gun on the table.  
  
"Hmph, _you_ were saying." Pierre said.  
  
Matt gave him a smile as the doorbell rang. The police arrived and dragged out the rather large man out the door, another police man checked if everything was alright. He noticed the shattered plates on the floor and the bullet hole on the wall.  
  
"Is this the damage of what that man did?" The officer said.  
  
"Um well—" Mimi started.  
  
But Matt cut her off in mid-sentence. "Yes sir that man is very careless indeed."  
  
"Yes very, _very careless_." Pierre said.  
  
"I see, well good night folks." The officer said and headed out the door.  
  
Mimi glared at Matt and Pierre.  
  
Pierre left the room and sat in the living room.  
  
Matt grinned innocently. "What,"  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
"What happened," T.K. asked groggily as he saw the police car took off.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Pierre asked.  
  
"Don't know what?" T.K. asked still holding the pan.  
  
"There was a robber in the house, and you knocked him unconscious with that pan all by yourself." Pierre said.  
  
"I did," T.K. asked.  
  
Pierre nodded. "Yes you were incredible,"  
  
"A-a robber," T.K. asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, and he was about this big." Pierre said showing him a height of about 6 feet.  
  
"He-he was," T.K. stuttered.  
  
"Yes, and he had a gun too" Pierre added.  
  
"He did," T.K. said looking like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Yes, and it weren't for you, Mimi would've been dead." Pierre said patting T.K. on the back.  
  
"Really," T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes, don't you remember?" Pierre asked.  
  
"Um, y-yea o-of course," T.K. said. _Man, I got to get myself some powerful sleeping pills, before I get myself killed. T.K. thought.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
"Hey you okay," Matt asked as him and Mimi made their way up to the room.  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"Man you're lucky, I heard you scream. You would've been dead." Matt said. "But if it weren't for T.K. I would've been dead as well. What were you doing pulling that mask off that guy anyway? Weren't you scared?" Matt asked.  
  
Mimi placed the pillow on the middle once again.  
  
"I thought he was you when I saw the blonde hair. I thought you were paying me back for the horse ride earlier." Mimi replied.  
  
Matt laughed. "Mimi believe me if I were to get my revenge on you it would be something better than walking around wearing a black suit. Besides it's T.K. I want to get back at, he gave me that horse."  
  
"Matt thanks," Mimi said.  
  
"For what," Matt asked.  
  
"When that guy aimed that gun on me you pulled me out of the way no matter what." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh um it was nothing," Matt said.  
  
Mimi smiled a little and turned to her side and fell asleep.  
  
Matt stared at her for a while deep in thought. He shrugged off the feeling and fell asleep as well.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi woke up the next morning. She glanced at her side and noticed Matt wasn't there. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 12. Mimi stood up and walked lazily over to the bathroom.  
  
Mimi emerged minutes later still wearing her red-velvet pajamas. Mimi walked down the stairs and heard some voices and one that was vaguely familiar. Mimi walked slowly trying to figure the voice out but it was too hard.  
  
She heard T.K. laughing followed by Pierre's voice. Mimi perked her ears up and made out a female voice followed by Matt's.  
  
Mimi turned the corner and was surprised to see

*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ^_^; Um don't look at me. I didn't put that *_third* cliffhanger. I was framed I tell you!!! I WAS FRAMED!!! Erm *looks around and sees everyone looking at her in a weird way.* Um ^_^; Yeah okay it was me. Hehe anyway who do you think Mimi is surprised to see? You already got a hint and the hint is that the person is a *__female*. Haha anyways sorry the chapter is short. I'm so sleepy right now. ^__^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
_

***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


	6. VI Driving Lessons

*

**

***

A/N: WOW SO MANY REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!! Oh well here's chapter 6, I was going to post it up Saturday but let just say this is a gift to you readers, for all those _cliffhangers_ I posted up. LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*

**

*

**Chapter 6**: Driving Lessons

*

**

*

  
Mimi turned the corner and was surprised to see Yolie.  
  
"Yolie," Mimi called.  
  
"Mimi?" Yolie asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Hey you two know each other? That's great now we can all hang out." T.K. said.  
  
Mimi glanced at T.K. then at Yolie. Mimi pulled Yolie over to the living room so that they'd have a private conversation.  
  
"Yolie what are you doing here?" Mimi asked again.  
  
"I'm just visiting my friend T.K.," Yolie replied.  
  
"How do you know him?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh I met him from, oh never mind how I met him. What are you doing here?" Yolie asked.  
  
Mimi opened her mouth to speak but instead she looked towards the kitchen. Yolie followed Mimi's gazed and freaked.  
  
"No," Yolie said in shock.  
  
Mimi looked up at Yolie.  
  
"I thought you were with Tai, what happened?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Well when you went off to visit your family in Japan, Tai _proposed." Mimi said.  
  
"And you said no?" Yolie asked.  
  
"No well yes, but wait no." Mimi said.  
  
Yolie looked confused. "Is it no or is it yes?"  
  
"I wanted to say yes, I really did. But I couldn't because," Mimi stopped.  
  
"Because you were cheating on him with Matt, is that it?" Yolie asked.  
  
"No I would never cheat on Tai. It's just that ever since I was born my parents betrothed me to marry Matt and I didn't even know that until a month ago." Mimi answered.  
  
Yolie gaped at Mimi for a second. "So let me get this straight. You were betrothed to marry Matt since you were born. But you didn't know, and Tai proposed. But you couldn't say yes because of this arrangement."  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"Wow that is really, really bad. Does Tai know about this?" Yolie asked.  
  
Mimi shook her head.  
  
"Why," Yolie asked.  
  
Mimi shrugged.  
  
"Does Kari know?" Yolie asked.  
  
"I don't know I haven't heard from her in a long time." Mimi answered.  
  
"Wow I hate to be in your shoes. Well besides that I'm glad you're here. I was about to visit you anyway, so Mimi are you doing anything Saturday?" Yolie asked.  
  
"No why," Mimi asked.  
  
"Great, I need you to come with me." Yolie said.  
  
"Where," Mimi asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter where it's who were gonna meet." Yolie said.  
  
"And who are we gonna meet?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," Yolie said.  
  
Mimi shook her head and went into the kitchen to find Matt and T.K. filling down on food. She looked around and saw Pierre carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mimi asked.  
  
Pierre looked up. "Paris,"  
  
"Paris, why," Mimi asked.  
  
"Family reunion," Pierre replied. "Don't worry your mother knows."  
  
Mimi walked over to Pierre. "But Pierre if you go then I would be stuck with him."  
  
Pierre looked over his shoulder and knew she was talking about Matt. Matt gave him an innocent look. "He won't do anything, right Matt."  
  
Matt grinned. "Right,"  
  
Mimi looked at them both. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Two weeks or more," Pierre said heading out the door. "Now take care now I will be back soon." He said closing the front door.  
  
Mimi was about to stop him but the door slammed on her face.  
  
"You know I think this will be the best vacation I've ever got." Matt said smiling.  
  
Mimi glared at him. "_You_ stay away from me."  
  
Yolie and T.K. just stared at the both of them.  
  
Mimi sat down and glanced around. She looked up at T.K. and Yolie. "You guys will stay with us right?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Maybe," T.K. replied.  
  
"I guess so you do have guestrooms right?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Not really," T.K. said. Yolie gave him a confused look. "The guest rooms are locked because 'parents' believe that they should share a room."  
  
"Oh I see," Yolie said.  
  
"So what are we going to do for dinner? I can't cook," Mimi said.  
  
Yolie laughed. "That's true she can't even make rice. And when she did she nearly burned the kitchen."  
  
"Haha very funny," Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
"I can," Matt said. "But there's only one problem we ran out of groceries."  
  
"Great, you're going to have to drive because I can't." Mimi said.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi. "Are you serious? No wonder you don't want Pierre to leave you can't do anything."  
  
Mimi dropped her jaw, but before she could say anything Matt dragged outside. Yolie and T.K. followed.  
  
Matt dragged her to one of the nearest car.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to drive." Matt said.  
  
Mimi looked at Matt and then at the car. "I can't," Mimi said walking back.  
  
Matt grabbed her arm. "Yes you can, look I'm going to teach you and you're going to like it whether or not. You can't keep depending on Pierre to drive you around."  
  
"He has a point there." Yolie said while T.K. nodded in agreement.  
  
Mimi shot Yolie a death glare and sighed. "Fine,"  
  
"Great now get in the car," Matt said as he maid his way to the passenger seat. Mimi opened the door and got in.  
  
"Okay, the first thing you do is place your seatbelt on and adjust your sitting position until you feel comfortable enough." Matt lectured.  
  
Mimi did as she was told. "Okay,"  
  
"Okay now you adjust your rear mirror so you would have a great view of the back. Then you turn on the engine, okay and before you start driving I want you to know which pedals are which. Okay the one in the middle is to stop and the one on the left is to go, okay. Now put the gear on to drive and press on the left pedal slowly." Matt explained.  
  
Mimi nodded and slowly pressed her foot on the pedal. The car started to move slowly and Mimi squealed. "Hey look the car is moving."  
  
"Okay now I want you to slowly press on the brakes." Matt said.  
  
Mimi pressed on the brakes but the car didn't stop.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi. "Mimi, press on the brakes."  
  
"Matt the car won't stop." Mimi yelled.  
  
"What," Matt looked at Mimi and saw that she was pressing on the brakes. "Press the other pedal."  
  
Mimi did as she was told but instead the car picked up its speed.  
  
"Oh crap," Matt said. "This must've been the car Pierre said was __broken."  
  
"What?!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Calm down I have an idea." Matt said the car slowly made its way to the lake. "Okay on three we jump out of the car."  
  
Mimi gulped.  
  
"One... Two... Three."  
  
Matt and Mimi opened their car doors and jumped out of the vehicle before it made its way to the bottom of the lake.  
  
Matt landed on the grass and got up and dusted himself.  
  
Mimi landed on something hard. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to be meeting a pair of brown ones.  
  
_

*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey look another one of my famous CLIFFHANGERS!!! ^_^; don't kill me... yet. So anyway how did you like the chapter? It's pretty long. Just to let you know the female in the kitchen was suppose to be Kari but I've decided that she will come in the later chapters. Oh yeah I have also decided that I will update this story every Saturday. Okay note that EVERY SATURDAY!!! So yes you will expect another chapter this coming Saturday 8/30!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! *_they make me write faster* ^__^  
  
_

***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


	7. VII Dinner, Lake, and a Visitor

*

**

***

A/N: OH MY GOD!!! O_O you guys really got me starry eyed for all the reviews I got!!! I am so freaking HAPPY!!! Seriously I mean 147 reviews?!?! *_sigh* Thank you ever so much. Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter it's been in my mind ever since I made this story. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*_

**

*

**Chapter 7**: Dinner, Lake, and a Visitor

*

**

*

  
Mimi landed on something hard. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to be meeting a pair of brown ones. She stood up quickly and flushed.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Mimi asked. He nodded and got up. Mimi finally got a full view of him and noticed he look a lot like Tai. He even had the same goggles Tai used to wear when he was little. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright, I'm Davis," He said extending out his hand.  
  
Mimi stared at him for a while then shook his hand. "I'm Mimi," She replied.  
  
"Davis, what are you doing here?" T.K. asked while running over followed closely by Yolie.  
  
"Davis," Matt asked as he ran over looking over his shoulder. "Your _sister isn't here is she?!"  
  
"Um no but you want me to call her?" Davis asked pulling out his cell. "Once I say your name then she'll be on the next plane to New York."  
  
Matt looked at Davis then grabbed his cell phone and through it near the bushes. "Of course I __don't want _you_ to call __her are you nuts?!"  
  
"Aww man, why are you here?" Yolie wined.  
  
"Nice to see _you_ too," Davis said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you doing here?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I just thought I'd come and visit." Davis said.  
  
"Well I'm glad you four are having a reunion and everything but can we go back to the mansion it's getting hot." Mimi said.  
  
Everyone one agreed and walked back, completely forgetting about the whole car incident.  
  
As soon as everyone was inside the house the three guys made their selves comfortable in the living room.  
  
Mimi and Yolie went to the kitchen and talked.  
  
Davis looked at Matt then at T.K. "So who's the girl?"  
  
"Who you mean Mimi," T.K. asked.  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"Oh she's Matt's fiancée," T.K. answered as Matt cringed.  
  
"Fiancé," Davis asked. "I thought you were with Sora?"  
  
Matt sighed. "I was, but then my parents surprised me with this betrothal."  
  
Davis stared and stared and stared and stared a little more.  
  
"It means _arranged marriage_." T.K. said.  
  
"Oh," Davis said then looked over at Matt. "Why didn't _you_ just say that?"  
  
"Matt," Mimi called.  
  
Matt looked up.  
  
"You said you could cook right?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry," Yolie said from behind.  
  
"Yeah me too," T.K. said. "Matt go cook,"  
  
"Wha--- we have no groceries. And I doubt there's a store opened right now. And even if there is I'm too tired." Matt said.  
  
Davis blinked, once, then twice, then. "Hey I have a great idea."  
  
Everybody turned their heads to him.  
  
"Well go get dressed and we'll go out, it's on me." He said.  
  
"On you, on you?! You can't even give me the five bucks you owe me. How do you expect to pay for our dinner?" Yolie said.  
  
"Hey I'll give you your five bucks lady, and just for that no dessert for you." Davis said. "Besides you either accept my invite or starve."  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm going." Mimi said heading upstairs.  
  
Matt and T.K. followed. While Yolie grumbled about her missing five dollars.  
  
Minutes later everybody left the household in formal clothing. They took out a car from the garage and checked if the brakes worked this time.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant Davis said he would pay for called '_Chez Paris_'. The waiter assigned their seats and everybody ordered what they wanted.  
  
"So Davis, how do you expect to pay for all these?" T.K. asked stuffing his mouth.  
  
Davis patted his chest. "Don't worry T.C., just leave everything to me."  
  
"So how do you guys all know each other?" Mimi asked.  
  
"School," They said all together.  
  
"Oh," Mimi said.  
  
They all ate their dinner and soon dessert. The three boys ate like ravishing animals, and received some stares by some people.  
  
Mimi and Yolie watched and felt like throwing up so they both excused them selves to the restroom.  
  
Davis pulled out the coupon from his jacket that said '_Free all you can eat at Chez Pair_'. Davis made a choking sound when he read the coupon over.  
  
_Oh crap, were in the wrong restaurant._ Davis thought. The waiter came over and gave him the bill, which read $227.00 + tax.  
  
"Um," Davis said starting to sweat.  
  
"What's wrong Davis," T.K. asked.  
  
"Um okay please tell me one of you guys brought your wallets." Davis said.  
  
"What why, I thought you were gonna pay for our meals." Matt said.  
  
"Um well um this guy gave me this coupon to eat for free, at this restaurant called 'Chez Pair'." Davis said.  
  
"But Davis was in __'Chez __Paris'..." T.K. said trailing off.  
  
"Davis please__ don't tell me were in the wrong restaurant." Matt said controlling his anger.  
  
"Okay then I won't," Davis said.  
  
"Davis you idiot," Matt said standing up from his chair.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
"Psst hey Yolie did you hear that?" Mimi asked as she and Yolie were about to make their way back to the table.  
  
"Yeah were in the wrong restaurant," Yolie said.  
  
"Well I'm out of here you and I didn't bring any cash and I am not scrubbing floors." Mimi said walking of to the exit.  
  
"Hey wait for me." Yolie said.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Matt sat as soon as he received some stares. "Well doesn't the girls of cash with them?"  
  
"Um I don't think they do." T.K. said.  
  
"Huh why not," Davis asked.  
  
"I just saw them boarding a taxi." T.K. replied.  
  
"What I can't believe they ditched us, they probably heard what we said." Matt said. "I'm gonna do what they did."  
  
Matt started walking out but was stopped by one of the waiters.  
  
"Um excuse me sir but the two ladies that just left said that you would pay for dinner." He said.  
  
Davis laughed nervously and stood next to Matt. "Haha you know what's funny, I accidentally got the restaurants mixed up and ha um we didn't bring any cash."  
  
T.K. started to laugh with him and Matt joined in. The three looked like they were a bunch of idiots to the waiter.  
  
The waiter stared at them and smiled. "Well isn't that just great, the chefs took their leave early, but you three could take their place. And probably wash all those dishes and silver ware."  
  
"What," Matt asked. "Do you know who I am? I am Matt Ishida from the Teenage Wolves. You can't possibly make me wash those."  
  
"Hey yeah and I'm a soccer player from Japan." Davis said.  
  
"Yeah and I'm T.K., his brother." T.K. said pointing at Matt.  
  
The waiter's smile turns to a huge grin. "Really, wow I'm surprised to have three celebrities here."  
  
The three smiled.  
  
The waiter's smile soon turned serious. "But _you still got to do what I just said."  
  
The three soon frowned. Matt and T.K. glared at Davis.  
  
Davis chuckled nervously. "Hey isn't this great we get to um spend time together."  
  
_

  
_2 hours later_  
  


  
Matt scrubbed the dishes furiously. "I can't believe this,"  
  
"I know what you mean." T.K. said mopping the floors.  
  
"Hey why not we try lighten up the mood a little." Davis said looking up from peeling potatoes.  
  
Matt and T.K. glanced at Davis. "What,"  
  
"You know talk about stuff. Like how did you break up with Sora and how did you and Mimi meet?" Davis said.  
  
"Davis I am not gonna tell how what _happened_." Matt said.  
  
Davis merely shrugged.  
  


_  
20 minutes later_  
  


  
"So anyway that's how we met." Matt said finishing his story on how he broke up with Sora and how he met Mimi.  
  
"Wow sounds like a movie." Davis said.  
  
"No it sounds like hell." Matt said.  
  
T.K.'s eyes slowly drooped, just as when the waiter came in followed by the manger.  
  
"Well you guys can leave now, you guys did and excellent job." They said.  
  
The three dropped what they were doing and were about to head out when the manger asked Matt to autograph a picture for his niece.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
The three men arrived at the front of the mansion around 2:00 in the morning. T.K. and Davis were about to walk in when Matt stopped them.  
  
"Wait we need a plan to get back on the girls for ditching us like that." Matt said.  
  
"And what exactly are _you_ planning?" T.K. asked.  
  
Matt smirked and went in the house. He found Yolie and Mimi asleep in a futon in the living room.  
  
Davis and T.K. were still bewildered on what Matt was planning. Matt turned to look at them with the smirk still on his face.  
  
"Have you guys seen '_The Parent Trap_'?" Matt asked.  
  
T.K. looked at him for a moment and smiled. Davis just stared and blinked. Matt sighed and whispered what he was planning in his ear. And soon enough Davis smiled.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi woke up the next morning and heard birds' chirpings. She shut her eyes tight and ignored it, not until she heard Yolie scream. Mimi sat up and screamed as well. They were both lying on the futon in the middle of the lake. The two were too busy panicking they both sent themselves flying in the lake.  
  
Mimi and Yolie swam out of the lake wet and cold.  
  
"Matt and the other two dumb asses did this." Mimi said.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Yolie asked but stopped when she stared at what Mimi was pointing at.  
  
In the ground wrote '_Revenge is sweet._' And the three boys' names placed on the ground. Mimi and Yolie soon perked their ears up as they heard a ringing tone. They followed the noise around the bush and found a cell phone.  
  
"Hey isn't that Davis's cell?" Yolie asked.  
  
Mimi answered it and broke into a smile as soon as the person told her who they were.  
  
"Really... oh don't worry he's here... yeah oh don't worry I'll be glad to pick you up." Mimi said hanging up.  
  
"Who was that?" Yolie asked.  
  
Mimi looked at Yolie and smirked. "Well let me just say that Matt's going to have a surprise visit."  
  
Mimi glanced at the cell and saw that it was 6:00 a.m.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Matt woke up the next morning and heard some shuffling in the mansion. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12 in the afternoon. He opened his eyes as soon as he caught sight of someone he never wanted to see.  
  
"HI MATTY WATTY!!!" The person said running to him.

*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! Oh come on don't tell me you don't know who that person is. Anyways this chapter is pretty long. Dang anyways... I was suppose to add Ken into the picture with Davis it's just that I didn't know where to put him lol. I was gonna put Izzy instead of Davis though, but he didn't match what I was planning. And yeah I'm trying to add all the characters into the story little by little. So yeah um I'm wondering which character I should put next on the next chapter. Tai and Sora are gonna be featured but not until the later chapters. Anyways send some of your ideas if you can. LOL I have no idea what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I'm thinking on putting Kari in though. Well I hoped you liked this chapter it took me two hours to write! And hey cool my words almost reached 10,000. I swear I have never written a story that contained so many words. Oh well there's a first time for everything. By the way tune in for next week Saturday 8/6 for Ch. 8!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  


***

**

*

  
*click on the button*__


	8. VIII Revenge is Sweet

*

**

***

A/N: Dang thanks for the reviews!!! It's so many, lol 180?! Haha thank you sooooo much!!! Anyways I hope you like the chapter!!! Real cute if you ask me. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*

**

*  
  


**Chapter 8**: Revenge is Sweet

*

**

*

  
"HI MATTY WATTY!!!" The person said running to him.  
  
Matt stared in disgust. "JUN?!"  
  
Jun clung on to his arm smiling broadly. "Hi Matty did you miss me?"  
  
Matt struggled himself free. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well this girl with light-brown hair picked me up from the airport and brought me here." She said still on to his arm.  
  
_Mimi,_ Matt thought bitterly. "MIMI!!!" He screamed.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi smiled as she heard Matt screamed. She enjoyed the fact that he was getting tortured by some spiky-haired woman, who she didn't know of. Yolie and she sat out next to the pool, getting a sun-tan.  
  
"Oh no," Mimi said all of a sudden.  
  
Yolie took of her sun-glasses and glanced at her friend. "What is it?"  
  
"Well we did our revenge on Matt, but what about Davis and T.K.?" Mimi asked applying more tanning lotion.  
  
"Oh don't worry about those two. I took care of them." Yolie said as she lies back down.  
  
"What did you do?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You'll see," Yolie smiled.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Davis smiled in his sleep as he dreamed about eating a huge slice of pizza. T.K. rolled over and fell on the ground. The both were snoozing peacefully on the couch of the living room. Davis stirred and glanced at T.K. He started laughing uncontrollably which made T.K. stir and look up.  
  
"What are you---," T.K. started to ask but stopped in mid-sentence and started laughing too.  
  
"What happened to your face _and_ your hair?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?" They asked again. They both stopped laughing and glance at a nearby mirror that was hanging from a wall. They both saw their reflections and screamed.  
  
"MY HAIR, MY FACE!!!" Davis shrieked.  
  
"LOOK AT MY HAIR AND MY FACE!!!" T.K. yelled. The two boys stared at each other and screamed again.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi heard the two boys screaming and wondered what that was about. Yolie started laughing which made Mimi really want to know what she did.  
  
Yolie noticed this and stood up. "You wanna see what I did?"  
  
"You bet," Mimi said as they both headed inside.  
  
As Mimi and Yolie arrived inside where the two blundering idiots were, the two females were soon into a fit of giggles. The site for them was two funny. Yolie dyed Davis's hair blonde, and T.K.'s hair was brown. And their faces were covered in tons of makeup. The Two boys were washing their faces furiously in the kitchen, and soon they tried to scrub the dyes of their hair.  
  
Davis and T.K. noticed the girl's presence and glared at them.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault." Mimi said trying to control her laughter.  
  
"Never in my whole life have I pictured Davis become a blonde." Yolie said.  
  
"Yeah and T.K. a brunette," Mimi said as she started laughing.  
  
But the two boys didn't find any of their jokes funny. They just glared at them as if planning something.  
  
Yolie and Mimi noticed this and started to run. Yolie made outside the door and Mimi made it to Matt's chest making them both fall to the ground. Matt glared at her as Jun came running down. Mimi yelped and ran out in the pool area.  
  
Yolie and Mimi started breathing heavily as the three boys came running out, followed by none other than Jun.  
  
"YOU BETTER TURN MY HAIR BACK TO ITS NATURAL COLOR!!!" T.K. yelled from across the pool.  
  
"YEAH AND HOW DO YOU REMOVE THE MAKE-UP? I STILL HAVE SOME EYESHADOW IN MY EYES!!!" Davis yelled.  
  
Matt was about to say something but he just stared at his brother and Davis, just noticing their new style. "What happen to you two?" He asked.  
  
T.K. and Davis did nothing but point at the two girls that were on the other side of the pool. Jun who was bewildered as always, did nothing but stare at the quarrel.  
  
"HEY I DIDN'T DO THAT WHOLE MAKE-UP THING OR THE HAIR, IT WAS YOLIE!!!" Mimi screamed.  
  
Yolie glared at her. "Thanks for _ratting_ me out." She whispered.  
  
Mimi just gave her an apologetic smile.  
  
Davis noticed the new female in the area. "Jun, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well for your information, I was here to visit you. But then that girl over there picked me up from the airport." Jun said and glanced at Matt and clung on to him. "Then she brought me here to be with my Matty."  
  
Matt sighed, even though he tried, he couldn't seem to get rid of the '_pest'.  
  
Mimi just stared in disgust as that spiky-haired girl clung on to Matt. But her face showed no expression.  
  
Davis and T.K. stared at Matt then Jun then Mimi, and then glared at Yolie.  
  
Yolie sighed. "FINE YOU TWO IDIOTS GET DRESSED AND MEET ME AT THE FRONT DOOR!!! I'LL BRING YOU TO THE SALON TO GET YOU HAIR FIXED!!!" Yolie said and stared at Mimi. "It was fun while it lasted." She muttered to her.  
  
Mimi didn't do anything, except sighed. She knew as soon as the three were gone, she would have to hear from Matt.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Three left at the front door minutes later, and Mimi swore she could still here them yell at each other.  
  
Mimi sat down in the living room flipping through a fashion magazine. Matt sat from the opposite from her and glared at her for bringing the woman that was clinging on to him every now and then. Jun was like a disease, you can get rid of it, but somehow it will find its way back to you.  
  
Matt felt bored and his muscles started to cramp from Jun's grip. He suddenly had an idea and smiled to himself.  
  
"Hey Jun," Matt asked.  
  
Jun perked up and looked at him. "Yeah Matty Watty,"  
  
Matt cringed on the nick name but chose to ignore it. "Well my muscles feel a little cramped and I was wondering if you'd give me a massage." He knew Jun would do anything for him so he chose to take advantage of it while it lasted. Plus the look Mimi was giving them was indescribable.  
  
Jun as always agreed and started giving Matt a massage on the back.  
  
Mimi flipped through the pages and glared at the two. She swears it's the worst site you could have asked for.  
  
Matt smiled. "Lower, that's _great_,"  
  
Mimi threw the magazine and tried to aim for Matt's head but instead it landing on his back, where it hurts.  
  
"Oww," Matt said.  
  
"Oops sorry," Mimi said innocently as she grabbed another magazine and flipped through it almost tearing out the pages. Jun comforted him and massaged where it hurts. Mimi couldn't take it anymore and just wanted to scream out loud.  
  
_Who does this girl think she is coming in to my house and doing all this crap to who was by the way, suppose to be my fiancé?_ She thought bitterly. _Eww did I just say he was my fiancé?! Aww crap I got to stop drinking caffeine, it's making me think weird._  
  
Mimi sighed and threw the magazine on the ground as she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened it to find the three back. Davis had his hair color back and so did T.K. Yolie didn't seemed happy at all.  
  
"Finally I'm back and I'm---" T.K. said but stopped when he saw Jun giving Matt a massage.  
  
Davis stared too. _Either Matt's sick or I'm dreaming. Davis thought to himself.  
  
Mimi sat back down and started flipping through some other magazine showing no interest at what she was doing, the three just stared at her and back at Jun and Matt.  
  
T.K. pinched himself to check if he was dreaming, but nothing happened. Davis shrugged and went to the kitchen and browsed for food. T.K. soon followed him. Yolie pondered for a moment and smiled, she pulled Mimi up and they both headed to a room. They headed up to the master bedroom and Yolie sat Mimi down on the bed.  
  
"What," Mimi asked.  
  
"You _like_ him, don't you?" Yolie asked.  
  
Mimi stared at her. "What don't be silly Yolie I am not jealous."  
  
Yolie smiled.  
  
"What," Mimi asked a bit irritated.  
  
"I didn't ask if you were _jealous_, I asked you if you _liked_ him." Yolie said still smiling.  
  
Mimi paused and looked up. "Yeah, that's what I meant I'm not jealous of your glass."  
  
"You're not making any sense, Mimi." Yolie said.  
  
Mimi sighed and stared at the floor.  
  
"You know, it's not a bad thing about not admitting that you like him." Yolie explained.  
  
"But I don't---" Mimi started.  
  
"Yes you do," Yolie said.  
  
"No I don't,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No I don't, now stop saying I do." Mimi said almost yelling.  
  
"Fine, then answer me one question." Yolie said.  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Do you still love Tai?" Yolie asked.  
  
Mimi stood silent for a moment before answering. "Yes,"  
  
Yolie nodded. "That's all I wanted to know." She said as she left the room.  
  
Mimi sat there for a while thinking about the events that past. It was only 4 in the afternoon. She glanced around the room as if she's never seen it before, and before she knew she fell asleep.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi woke up hours later and glanced at the clock. It was now 6:45 p.m. She stood up and stretched her arms. She walked down and saw T.K. and Davis fighting over the remote control. Matt was sleeping and Jun was nowhere to be found.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and saw Yolie talking to  
  


*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Um, -_-; sorry I couldn't resist a cliffhanger. Oh well once again I want to thank you for your reviews. And you guys guessed right on the person, Jun. To my opinion Ch. 7 has the easiest cliffhanger ever. Anyways I hoped you like the chapter. ^_^ LOL I typed this out for an hour. I felt so bad I thought I wasn't gonna post Ch. 8 today. LOL I just remembered about it like when I woke up. So yeah who do you think is that person Kari's talking too? And where's Jun? And is our little Mimi having feelings for a familiar blue-eyed blondie? Tune in for next Saturday for Ch. 9. And while you wait, check out my new story called '_Two Can Play That Game_' if you want. It is indeed a Mimato, what a surprise. But I finally made a story that's not a Mimato, I made a Sorato. Just kidding I would never make a Sorato. I just wanted to see how you would react. LOL but I did make another story that's not a Mimato. It's a Seto/Serenity fic. So if you're a Yu-Gi-Oh fan check it out if you can. It's called _'Sweet Temptation'. And hey look my words already reached over 10,000 lol. And that's it for today. I think I've said enough. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
_

***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


	9. IX Midnight Kiss

*

**

***

A/N: Aww!!! You guys reviewed my story!!! THANKS!!! *hands out huge chocolate bars* you deserve the treat for giving me up to 215 reviews!!! Oh and you'll probably need the snack for this chapter. LOL enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*

**

*

**Chapter 9**: Midnight Kiss  
  


*

**

*

  
She walked to the kitchen and saw Yolie talking to a familiar brunette.  
  
_Oh crap, Kari?_ Mimi thought. Frantically she hid behind the wall from being seen by her. The last thing she would have wanted to do was see Kari or either Tai.  
  
She looked around for an escape route but was stopped when she felt someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Mimi, you're finally awake, I want you to meet my girlfriend." T.K. said dragging her back to the kitchen.  
  
"Your girlfriend?!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Yeah hey Kari," T.K. called.  
  
"Yeah," She called pausing from whatever Yolie and she were talking about.  
  
"Yeah here's my brother's fiancé I've been telling you about." T.K. said looking back at Mimi. But she wasn't there.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi ran back upstairs shutting the door behind her breathing heavily. She looked around the master bedroom and saw nothing but the bed, drawers, a wide T.V., and a window. Mimi glanced back at the window and smiled. She looked out from where she was and saw that it was about 6 feet from the ground. She began to have second thoughts about jumping out but she didn't want to face Kari. After all she did walk out on her brother.  
  
Mimi glanced back at the bed and tied the sheets together. She tied one end to the bed post and another end around her. She began climbing down the window not noticing the room open and close.  
  
The person who just came in just stood there smirking as Mimi climbed down.  
  
Mimi felt her foot slip and hit a pipe but she ignored it. And what a bad idea that was. The pipe fell off bringing Mimi down as well. She yelped and held onto the sheets as her body fell upside down.  
  
The person stopped smirking and laughed instead.  
  
Mimi shut her eyes as the sheet began to rip apart. Instead of feeling herself slammed down to the hard pavement, she felt someone pulled her up. Mimi opened one eye as she sat on the rugged floor seeing Matt standing next to the bedpost, arms crossed.  
  
"What were you thinking climbing down the window? We do have a door you know." Matt said.  
  
Mimi ignored his comment and began untying herself from the sheets. "How long have you've been standing there? You know I was struggling." Mimi told him.  
  
"_You're welcome_," Matt replied sarcastically.  
  
Mimi sighed and stared at him. Then she just noticed something. _If T.K. is dating Kari then that means, she thought and stared back at Matt. _No,_  
  
"What," Matt asked noticing her stare.  
  
Instead of answering him Mimi ran down stairs. Yolie, Kari, T.K., and Davis noticed her presence as soon as she made her last step down the stairs.  
  
Kari was wide-eyed. "Mimi,"  
  
"Hey Kari," Mimi greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
  
T.K. grinned. "Hey cool you two know each other? That's Matt's fiancé I've been telling you about."  
  
Kari looked at Mimi slightly confused.  
  
"Let me explain," Mimi said suddenly.  
  
"That's why you didn't say anything, didn't you?" Kari asked.  
  
Matt came down the tensed living room and saw everyone's faces pointed directly at Mimi and Kari.  
  
Mimi pulled Kari into the '_Theater Room_' and Yolie followed closely behind, grabbing a bag of chips on the way. Once inside Yolie made her self comfortable in one of the recliners and stared and who was going to say something first.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
"Well that was convenient," T.K. said as he sat down.  
  
Davis just blinked and flipped through the channels.  
  
Matt grabbed a bottle of bear out of the fridge and joined the two boys in the living room.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Kari it's not what you think." Mimi said.  
  
Kari stared at her. "Well what is it then? I heard from my brother that you left him in the restaurant after proposing, and then I come and visit my boyfriend, and he tells me you're engaged to his brother."  
  
"It's not like even wanted to leave Tai in the first place. Plus I didn't even know who Matt was until a month ago. You see my parents told me that ever since I was born I was betrothed to marry him." Mimi explained.  
  
Kari stood quiet for a while letting all the information sink in. "Really,"  
  
"Really," Mimi said.  
  
"You should have told my brother though." Kari said as she sat down.  
  
Mimi took a seat as well. "I know I should have, but don't worry I will soon. Don't tell him anything okay?"  
  
Kari nodded. "Sure,"  
  
"I'm hungry," Yolie said suddenly.  
  
Mimi and Kari stared at her just noticing her presence.  
  
After hearing all their stomachs grumble they all went out to the kitchen seeing the boys swear at the T.V. as their favorite football teams lose a point.  
  
"Guys," Yolie called.  
  
But they didn't seem to hear her. They were too busy yelling on how much the referee was so stupid for calling it an out.  
  
"Guys," Kari called this time.  
  
But they still didn't seem to hear them.  
  
Mimi sighed in frustration and clicked on the off button with made the guys stopped yelling at the television.  
  
The three boys glanced at one another then at the black screen.  
  
"What happened?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I think it broke." Matt said.  
  
"I don't think so," Davis said.  
  
"Why not," T.K. asked.  
  
"Because there are three women standing behind us," Davis whispered.  
  
They all turned around and saw three pairs of eyes glaring at them.  
  
"Okay before you go back to your constant swearing about the referee, what are we going to eat? It's almost dinner," Mimi said.  
  
"I don't know we still haven't gone grocery shopping, so I guess just order pizza." Matt said.  
  
"Fine, I'll go call." Mimi said. "By the way where's that girl you hate, Matt?"  
  
Matt smiled. "Oh her, she went back to Japan. I told her that I felt my house should be watched 24/7 and she volunteered to do it."  
  
Mimi stared at him for a moment and left to call for pizza.  
  
After a while the pizza delivery came and Mimi went ahead and paid for it. They all sat eating, and T.K. stopped and looked at Kari and Mimi.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" he asked.  
  
Mimi and Kari stared at each other for a second before answering.  
  
Mimi was about to say something until Kari stopped her.  
  
"We met through Yolie," Kari replied.  
  
"You did," Yolie asked.  
  
"Yes, don't you remember?" Mimi asked.  
  
Yolie stared at the both of them and nodded her head. "Oh right you did, I um forgot."  
  
They all finished eating and started cleaning up. Mimi walked over to Kari and told her '_thanks_' for not mentioning anything about Tai or whatsoever.  
  
"Don't mention it," Kari replied.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi walked up the stairs ready for a full night's sleep. She saw Matt lying in bed already and she decided to change into her nightgown. She climbed on bed and once again she placed the pillow right on the middle. She laid back but didn't close her eyes. She looked over at Matt and saw that he was skimming through a magazine.  
  
"Matt," Mimi called.  
  
"Yeah," He asked still staring at the magazine.  
  
"Did you have anybody before you met me?" Mimi asked.  
  
Matt stopped skimming and glanced up at her. "Yeah I did,"  
  
Mimi nodded. "Do you still love her?"  
  
Matt was quiet for a moment then nodded. "Yeah I guess I do."  
  
"What was your relationship with her?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well... we were supposed to get married but I guess that won't happen now. Now won't it?" Matt asked.  
  
Mimi sat quietly not saying a word.  
  
Matt turned to the side so he was facing Mimi. "What about you? Did you have anyone?"  
  
"Yeah," Mimi smiled. "He proposed to me but I just left without answering him."  
  
"You still love him?" Matt asked.  
  
Mimi didn't answer right away. But she soon found herself nodding anyway.  
  
The two lay quiet for a while not saying anything, until Mimi spoke up.  
  
"Hey, I've been wondering, are you a virgin?" Mimi asked.  
  
Matt stared at her.  
  
"What, it's a simple yes or no question." She said.  
  
"Yeah," He replied.  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, is it so hard to believe?" Matt asked.  
  
"Actually yes," Mimi replied.  
  
"Is that so," Matt asked. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well for one thing you don't look like the type that shouldn't be considered one right now, I mean your like... well girls would throw themselves at you so yeah I figured you know."  
  
Matt laughed. "Yeah your right girls do throw themselves at me, but I don't pay any attention to them. Besides having sex with someone is like a commitment to me, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know,"  
  
Matt stared at her. "So are you,"  
  
"A virgin?" Mimi asked while Matt nodded in response.  
  
"Yeah I am I guess you can say my reason to wait is almost like yours but, I want my first time to be with someone I know I can't live without you know? Someone who you'll know will always be there for you no matter what. Some one I can trust and someone who will love me for me and not my looks." Mimi replied.  
  
After the two shared their small talk on '_if they were a virgin or not_', they soon began talking about their childhood lives, from the most embarrassing to their first kiss they talked about it all. Unknown to them it was 2 in the morning they continue on their conversation a little longer. And the more they did the more they found out about each other.  
  
"So that was the year I was crowned queen." Mimi said explaining her 'prom night' She was now sitting upright with the blankets draped over her. "I was so scared that day I didn't think I was going to win."  
  
"Why not," Matt asked.  
  
"Well there was this girl name Rosa, and she was real pretty and popular, I guess even prettier than I am." Mimi replied.  
  
"I doubt that," Matt said.  
  
"Why,"  
  
"Because you're beautiful," He said.  
  
Mimi smiled at him.  
  
Matt smiled back and without knowing it he bent over to her level and kissed her on the lips.  
  


*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oh My GOD!!! They KISSED!!! Well he kissed her, but what's the difference? Anyways what will Mimi do? And when is Tai and Sora going to show up into the picture? And Jun is gone yay!!! LOL have you guys noticed that whoever visits Matt and Mimi, they never leave the mansion? See just look, you don't see Davis, T.K., or Yolie leaving now do you? Well except Jun lol. Anyways tune in next week for the next chapter!!! Hope you love this chapter. ^_^ and I hope it wasn't boring. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  


***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


	10. X Long Time No See

*

**

***

A/N: HEY!!! Wow its Saturday already?! That's sooo fast!!! But you guys must be ecstatic!!! Or at least I hope you are. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters.  
  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*

**

*  
  


**Chapter 10**: Long Time No See

*

**

*

  
Matt smiled back and without knowing it he bent over to her level and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Mimi felt herself stiffen but to her surprise she kissed him back. She didn't know why she did though, she always though she hated the guy. But here she was sharing a room with him, talking about their lives, and was kissing him. She didn't feel guilty, she didn't feel mad, at the moment she didn't know what she was feeling, but she did feel weak.  
  
Weak because she didn't have the guts to tell Tai, weak because she didn't protest any longer to this arrangement, and weak because she was kissing a blue-eyed blonde who she considered an obnoxious jerk the first time she met him. Unknown to her the same questions were roaming Matt's head.  
  
They were both startled as the phone began to ring, it was Matt who pulled out first but it didn't matter because Mimi was about to do the same. They both stared at each other for a while until Matt picked up the receiver.  
  
He seemed confuse at first but his expression turned into something Mimi hasn't seen since she met him. He was talking to the person in the other line like they've known each other for so long. Or so Mimi thought. She was too busy with her thoughts in her head all she heard from the '_whole conversation' was '_It's been a while_' and the rest was blank. She didn't even hear who the person was in the other line.  
  
Matt placed the receiver down and was still grinning like an idiot. He glanced up and saw Mimi staring at him. He dropped his grin and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He tried again and managed a slight 'sorry' and was soon out of the door before Mimi could say anything.  
  
She shrugged it off and decided to get some rest. Besides it was 2 in the morning or it was probably 3. She didn't give it a second thought and was soon asleep.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi shifted in her sleep, and heard someone yelling her name but she ignored it, for she thought she was dreaming. But when she felt cold water spill on her she knew she wasn't dreaming. She sprung up and glanced at her intruder.  
  
Yolie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you wouldn't get up."  
  
Mimi frowned and glanced at her soaking body. Or should I say face.  
  
"Hehe anyways get dressed." Yolie said.  
  
"Why," Mimi asked.  
  
"Well remember when I said I was taking you somewhere Saturday to meet someone? Well guess what today is Saturday so hurry up." Yolie replied.  
  
"Where is everyone? It's so quiet." Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh that, well the guys went grocery shopping and then they said something about having plans, so I figured they'd be gone for about the whole day. By the way what happened last night? Oh and Kari went back to Japan because of an emergency, but she'll be back tomorrow. I woke up with Matt sleeping on the couch." Yolie said.  
  
Mimi glanced at her and flushed. "He slept on the couch?"  
  
"Well yeah I figured you guys had a fight or something. So what happened?" Yolie said.  
  
Mimi stood up and started her way to the bathroom. "Nothing happened,"  
  
"Oh that's a load of bull," Yolie said before the bathroom closed shut.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Matt stood in the aisle, face in his hands as T.K. and Davis, yet again, fought on which cereal they should take home. They've been fighting on which food they should buy since they stepped into the store. Therefore Matt had no choice but to get almost everything so that the two would shut up.  
  
"No way T.Q., I want Cocoa pebbles." Davis yelled.  
  
"Yeah well I want Fruity Pebbles so what's the _difference?!" T.K. replied.  
  
They both stared at each other and Matt heaved yet another sigh while the two idiots received glares from small children.  
  
"Cocoa Pebbles!!!" Davis yelled shoving it in the cart.  
  
"Fruity Pebbles!!!" T.K. yelled as well shoving his own cereal box into the cart and moving Davis's cereal out of the way.  
  
"_COCOA_!!!"  
  
"_FRUITY_!!!"  
  
"_COCOA_!!!"  
  
"_FRUITY_!!!"  
  
"_COCOA_!!!"  
  
"_FRUITY_!!!"  
  
"_COCOA_!!!"  
  
"_FRUITY_!!!"  
  
"_COCOA_!!!"  
  
"_FRUITY_!!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" Matt yelled startling the two. Davis and T.K. stared at him. "Just take the _two_ damn boxes _and_ let's leave."  
  
Davis and T.K. glared at each other before doing as they were told.  
  
They were like two small children fighting on what their mother should take home.  
  
Matt grumbled as he went up to pay for the three full carts of food. He wasn't expecting that much but since Davis and T.K. were here he should have known.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
"So where are we going?" Mimi asked applying another coat of her lip gloss.  
  
"Oh yeah, well were going to this restaurant not far from here." Yolie replied.  
  
"And who are we meeting?" Mimi asked placing on her heels.  
  
"I told you it's a surprise." Yolie said. "Plus you didn't answer my question. What happened last night?"  
  
Mimi stood up and fidgeted.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Yolie asked noticing her friend's movements.  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"Fine, but promise you'll tell me later. Now let's get going before were late." Yolie said going out the door.  
  
"But what are we gonna be riding?" Mimi asked following her footsteps.  
  
"Taxi of course," Yolie replied.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
The three boys arrived at the mansion and it was already near lunch time. They saw a note on the fridge from Yolie and Mimi saying they were out to meet someone.  
  
They placed away the groceries and watched a game of football at the theater room. Matt drank a bottled of beer and stared mindlessly at the television.  
  
"So how was it like kissing Mimi?" Davis asked.  
  
Matt jumped. "How do you know I _kissed_ her?"  
  
"I didn't you just said it right now." Davis grinned.  
  
T.K. sat up. "You kissed Mimi,"  
  
"That's so," Davis started.  
  
"Great," T.K. finished.  
  
The two boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"How is that great? It's not great." Matt said.  
  
"Oh well, okay if you say so." T.K. said.  
  
The three sat silently watching the screen.  
  
"Let's go do something." Davis said suddenly.  
  
"Like what?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Let's go fishing," Davis said.  
  
"Where at," Matt asked.  
  
"The lake of course," Davis replied.  
  
"How are you sure that there's fish in that lake?" Matt asked.  
  
T.K. and Davis glanced at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well we'll just have to wait and see." Davis said as he stood up. T.K. followed and Matt was left all alone watching the game.  
  
He sighed and stood up from his chair turning the television off. "I better make sure they don't hurt themselves." He mumbled.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi and Yolie stepped out of the cab walking into the restaurant. The waiter led them to their tabled and announced that their mystery person just called saying they'll be arriving a little late.  
  
"So anyways since my surprise for you isn't here yet tell me what happened last night. And don't talk your way out of this." Yolie said.  
  
Mimi sighed and had no choice but to tell her besides, she was going to tell her later so she might as well tell her now. She sighed again and started from the beginning.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Matt walked down the path that led to the lake, and sure enough he heard T.K. and Davis's voices. They seemed to be fighting, as usual, but there was also a feminine voice joining them.  
  
Matt turned the corner and saw T.K, Davis, and Kari with them on a yacht.  
  
"Kari what are you doing here? And where did you get the yacht?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey slow down, I just came back from the airport, it appears they didn't need me after all, and I just found these to on the yacht when I coming to the mansion." Kari replied.  
  
"We found the yacht in the garage, and Matt, Davis is hogging the wheels." T.K. whined.  
  
"I am not hogging the wheels you are." Davis protested. And soon the two began quarreling.  
  
Matt shook his head and Kari just sat and watched.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
"So he kissed you?" Yolie said in amusement. "Wow that is so,"  
  
"Bad I know," Mimi said finishing of her sentence.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to say that, I was about to say it was sweet." Yolie said.  
  
"How is it sweet? It is not sweet." Mimi replied.  
  
"Oh my god is that you Mimi?" A voice said from behind them.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Matt sat holding his fishing pole. T.K. and Davis finally stopped fighting on who was going to drive the yacht and everyone agreed for Kari to drive it instead.  
  
"I told you there was no fish here." Matt said.  
  
"Yes there is," T.K. replied.  
  
"Guys," Davis said suddenly.  
  
"Where did Mimi and Yolie go?" Kari asked.  
  
"Guys," Davis repeated.  
  
"They went to meet someone, or at least that's what they said in their note." T.K. replied.  
  
"Oh," Kari said.  
  
"Guys," Davis yelled.  
  
"What," Everyone asked.  
  
"Look," Davis pointed. "Isn't that a fish?"  
  
"Hey look that is a fish." T.K. said. "See Matt I told you there were fishes in this lake."  
  
Matt snorted.  
  
"Hey look I caught a fish." Davis yelled. He pulled the fishing pole and dropped the fish in the bucket. "I'm going to name it _Dinky."  
  
"You're going to name that _fish_?" Kari asked.  
  
"Of course," Davis said.  
  
"How come I didn't get a fish?" T.K. whined.  
  
"Aww don't worry baby, you'll get a fish." Kari said.  
  
"Hah I got a fish and you don't." Davis taunted.  
  
"Shut up before I fry that _fish_." T.K. said.  
  
Davis gasped. "You wouldn't, not Dinky."  
  
Matt left the scene and went back to the mansion.  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Mimi turned and smiled so big, her face would have torn.  
  
"Sora!!!"  
  


*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I think that's a good place to end the chapter. *_grins* don't you agree? Anyways finally Sora made it into the picture. And I hope the chapter wasn't boring. I hoped you enjoyed it for a matter of fact. Anyways just to let you know I was thinking of taking a '__vacation' meaning I won't be updating any of my fics for a month or so. But I have decided that I'll just take it some other time, besides I left all my stories in cliffhangers lol. Haha so anyway Mimi knows Sora!!! What a twist!!! So what do you think will happen next? Tune in next week Saturday for the next chapter. Oh and before I end this a/n I was wondering what story you would want me to update next. Either '__Captain Ishida', '__A Second Chance' or my other fics, your choice just vote which one and whatever has the most votes I'll update next. See ya soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
_

***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


	11. XI Ex Fiance

**. Arranged . Love .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. XI . Ex Fiancée**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_I swear the week goes by sooo fast!!! Haha so anyway I just wanna say thanks for your reviews!!! I'm getting more and more for each update I make. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *****

"Sora!!!" 

Mimi got up and hugged a familiar red-head.

"Wow, Mimi I can't believe it's you." Sora exclaimed returning the hug. 

Mimi let go and glanced at her. "So, how have you been? The last time I heard you were engaged to a famous rock star." She exclaimed.

Mimi noticed Sora's face drop, but ignored it none-the-less. 

"Well I'm not _engaged_ anymore." Sora replied as she sat down at the table. 

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sora replied. She noticed Yolie and gave her a hug as well.

The waiter came and Mimi sat down as everyone ordered their food. They chatted for a while, ate their lunch and hung out for a bit as they finished eating. 

Mimi and Yolie stared at Sora waiting to hear about her broken engagement. 

Sora fidgeted as she felt their eyes on her. She looked up and smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us what _happened_?" Yolie asked.

Sora sighed. "There's not that much to tell, he just, well he…"

"He what," Mimi and Yolie asked in unison.

"Well he broke the engagement off. H-he told me he was engaged to someone else. I guess he didn't love me as much as I did." Sora explained as she hung her head in shame.

Mimi frowned and slammed her hand down on the table making Yolie and Sora jump. "What do you mean engaged to someone else?!" Mimi asked. "Why I ought to, argh… if he was here right now I'd strangle him to death." Mimi fumed.

"Mimi, calm down, it's okay. Besides I saw his picture in a magazine showing a brunette with him at a restaurant, but I didn't get to see the girl's face because her head was turned back. He seemed happy." Sora said.

"Oh I'm really sorry to hear that." Mimi said but soon clamped her mouth shut and sighed. "Oh forget it, come on Sora let's go get some ice cream and head over to my mansion. We'll talk over there." 

The three girls paid their bills and left the restaurant leaving the people in the restaurant following their every move.

**.**

Matt flipped through the channels not finding anything good to watch except news, news, and more _boring_ news. There was nothing good on except some soap opera. He heard faint voices of T.K. and Davis's quarreling and he decided to hit the showers. He figured he hasn't had a good one since ever. His mind swirled as it landed back to the night, or should I say morning when he gave Mimi a kiss. 

He shrugged off the feeling as he finished of his bath. He changed into a new pair of clothes. With contained a muscle white shirt and a pair of sweats. He headed down to the theater room and watched a movie full of violence and blood-shed. Soon after that T.K. and Davis's joined him but Kari decided to watch a soap opera instead. Even though it was dubbed in Spanish she's rather watch it the seeing people kill each other. 

**.**

"So Mimi, how have you been?" Sora asked as the three came out of the ice-cream parlor.

Mimi looked up and shrugged. "Oh well I've been good, I guess. Nothing changed, I'm still the same."

"Yeah except for the fact that you're engaged," Yolie thought out loud.

Sora gasped and smiled. "You're engaged?!"

"Well kind of, but not exactly, it's kinda like a betrothal." Mimi replied.

"No way," Sora said.

"Yes way," Mimi replied.

"Since when?" Sora asked.

"Since I was born, I didn't know until a month ago." Mimi said.

"Well did you guys meet?" Sora asked.

"Of course they did." Yolie said.

"We've been living under the same roof for a week now." Mimi replied.

"Wow, hey so is that where were going to the mansion I mean, he'll be there?" Sora asked.

"Yup," Mimi replied.

"Well at least you have someone." Sora said. "Do you like him?"

Mimi shrugged. "To tell you the truth I don't really know anymore."

"But I thought you were with that guy named Tai? What happened to him?" Sora asked.

Mimi laughed and placed her hand up in defense. "Hey enough questions, I'll answer them all when we arrive at the mansion."

Sora smiled. "Oh alright, I'm just happy to see you. It seems like yesterday we just met when I was designing an outfit for you to wear, to your fashion show."

Mimi nodded. "I know huh,"

The three girls called for a cab and headed to their destination.

**.**

Matt rubbed his eyes as the movie ended. Davis fell asleep and started to snore loudly, as well as T.K. He headed over to the living room meeting a hysterical crying Kari.

Kari sniffed as she watched the soap opera.

Matt just stared at her. "Uh, hey you okay?" 

Kari shook her head. "It's horrible, he left her."

Matt glanced at the T.V. and saw women slapping each other and a guy in the middle. He shook his head and went to the kitchen. The digital clock read 3:15 p.m. as he opened up a bottle of Heineken.

The doorbell rang, and Matt looked over at Kari. She seemed too caught up in the moment he decided to open up the door instead.

**.**

The three females got out of the taxi and walked over to the household.

"So Sora how long will you be in town?" Yolie asked.

"I'm not so sure. I'm probably staying for a week or two." Sora replied.

"Where are you staying at?" Mimi asked. 

"Manhattan Hotel," Sora replied.

"Oh hey that's not too far from here. We should hang out while you're here." Mimi chirped.

Sora smiled as they walked up the steps. 

Sora noticed how huge the mansion was. There was a lake nearby, and a fountain with and angel statue holding a harp. The whole house looked as if hundred's of people would fit in. There was a driveway on the side and vines of wild flowers grew on the pole that held the house together. She was too caught up in the moment she didn't hear Mimi calling her.

Sora walked up the steps as Mimi rang the doorbell. They all waited for it to open and Sora received a shock when it did. She nearly dropped her purse as she stared into familiar blue eyes, the same blue-eyes that she was engaged to, and the same blue eyes that broke it.

 "Matt?!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_^_^; Um hey sorry for cutting the chapter short like that. Hehe I have tons of homework and projects to do. I'm in high school so get used to it. And I'm sorry to say this but um I won't be able to update next week Saturday 10/4. ((hides in a corner)) But I will update the week after that on 10/11. It's just that this week will be a busy one with school and all, I hope you understand. As for the chapter I'm so terribly sorry to cut it short. I feel bad as well. Anyways the next chapter will probably have lots of yelling lol, and a lot of explaining too. So yeah Matt and Sora meets!!! Wonder what Mimi will do. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it was short. Haha and just to let you know, this story is just starting. ^_^ Oh yeah Tai will make his appearance probably around chapter 13 or so, haha I'm not sure. So yeah um, tune in on 10/11 for the next chapter. So tell me how was the chapter, was it good or did it suck? _

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**_Arranged Love_** copyright © **08**.**08**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	12. XII Explanations and Compromises

**. Arranged . Love .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. XII . Explanations and Compromises**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Thanks for waiting for more than a week. I've been so busy lately with essays and homework and more says and homework. I swear one of these days when I become president of the __United States__ I will burn those textbooks that make our life a living nightmare. But then again if I were president of the __United States__ I'd probably ruin the country. Hehe so enough about me let's get on with the story!_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Matt?!"

Matt froze right on his spot. There stood Sora with an impression that was full of things he couldn't really make out, and Yolie and Mimi just watched wondering what the hell is going on. Matt turned around and slammed the door shut on all their faces. 

Kari watched him in surprised on why he would do that.

Sora, Mimi, and Yolie stared at the door that just slammed in their faces. Mimi furled in anger, especially since she got slammed from her own house door. She roamed around her purse and took out a silver key. She placed it in the knob and turned, after hearing a small click the door opened. ****

**.**

Matt heard the click of the door being unlock. He panicked and ran to the bedroom up the stairs. Moments later he came back and whispered to Kari to not let the woman know where he fled of to. Kari not knowing what the hell is happening just nodded.

**.** ****

****

Mimi turned to Sora. "Are you coming in?"

Sora hesitated for a moment, and thought about it and decided she would come in, and demand answers from Matt. She went in following Mimi and Yolie's footsteps. She glanced around the house, or should I say mansion and noticed how big it was inside as it was in the outside. It was especially more beautiful as well. She saw a brunette woman staring at her from the couch. But she saw no trace of the blonde-haired man. Maybe it was a pigment of her imagination. She must have missed him so much she's probably hallucinating that every guy she meets with blonde hair and blue eyes is Matt Ishida. But the thought of the guy she just saw being Matt Ishida came back when Mimi yelled out his name.

"MATT!!! You jerk I can't believe you shut the door on us!!!" Mimi fumed. Mimi made her way up the stairs ignoring Kari's gestures on not making her go up.

Sora opened her mouth. No, it could've just been a coincidence right?

Yolie sat down where Kari was and just stayed there silently. 

Sora joined them and sat down as well. The three girls just waited, and Sora tempted to get out. They heard Mimi yelling then some whispering then a person, or should I say persons making their way to the living room. T.K. and Davis revealed themselves in the room and Sora gasp. T.K. looked over at her and had the same reaction.

"T.K?!" "Sora?!" They both yelled at the same time.

Sora stared at the familiar blonde who was supposed to be her future brother-in-law.

T.K. just gaped in horror. "Um Sora, what are you doing here?"

Sora shook her head. "I should ask you the same question."

Davis plopped himself on the couch and watched the scene unfold.

T.K. ignored Sora's intense glare, he tempted to say something but he just closed his mouth. Praying silently, he wanted a distraction, and soon enough Matt came down followed by Mimi. 

Sora eyes left T.K. and traveled to Matt. 

"Hey," Matt calmly spoke. 

Instead of answering Sora turned on her heel and went out the door, leaving everyone in the household, except Matt, utterly confused. Matt left the crowd and followed Sora out.

Mimi cocked one eyebrow and left the living room and up the stairs. Kari and Yolie didn't know what to do, and they especially didn't know what was going on. But Davis and T.K. was a different story. They knew what was going on, and they definitely had a good guess what was happening outside.

**.**

****

Matt ran out of the mansion and caught up with the red-head.

"Get away from me Matt. I can't believe you would lie to me." Sora said and stalked of the other direction, mumbling a few swear words.

Matt sighed. "Sora! Sora just wait a minute please, you don't know half of what---"

Sora turned and angrily glared at him. "Do you think I'm stupid?! You can't tell me that you aren't engaged to that girl in there. Because I saw you Matt, I saw your picture and I know that that's Mimi with _you_ on the cover." She turned around again but Matt instinctively grabbed her arm.

"Will you please just let me explain? You're downright over reacting." Matt said in a firm tone.

Sora frowned while crossing her arms and stayed on her ground allowing him to speak.

"Well, you see, I'm not technically engaged to Mimi. How do you know her anyways?" Matt asked.

Sora uncrossed her arms. "What?"

Matt shook his head. "Um no wait, okay um. As I was saying um the thing is, Mimi and I are betrothed." 

****

**.**

Yolie and Kari eyed T.K. and Davis who were practically pacing around the whole room.

"Okay you two bimbos definitely know something, and I wanna know what you two know." Yolie said.

"Yeah," Kari agreed.

T.K. sighed and sat down across from the two prying girls. "Okay um, well um, you see um."

Davis sighed. "To cut it short that woman outside, Sora, is Matt's ex-fiancé."

Yolie and Kari looked at one another and back at Davis. "Seriously?"

"Yes I'm serious," Davis answered.

"Why do you think the two were so jumpy on seeing each other?" T.K. asked.

"Wow, that's real bad. But she did know about the betrothal right?" Kari asked.

T.K. and Davis shook their heads.

Unknown to them Mimi heard every word. She tempted to go back upstairs, but she accidentally slipped and fell on her back.

The four adults turned their heads to where Mimi lay rubbing the back of her head. 

"Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Yolie and Kari shrieked in unison.

Mimi stood up still rubbing the sore spot. "Yeah of course,"

Mimi grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables and placed it were it hurts. Sensing the uneasiness in the room she broke it.

"So Sora is actually Matt's ex-fiancé huh?" Mimi asked.

The four nodded.

"Hey how do you two know her anyways?" T.K. asked.

"Hmm……… oh she was um my clothing designer at my last fashion show." Mimi replied.

The five stayed silent for a while and the constant ticking of the clock made the silence unbearably. 

Yolie lay on the couch getting bored every second. But suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Hey," She said suddenly. All heads turned to her and had her attention.

"Well I was just thinking." She glanced at Mimi. "Well _you _and Matt has never _ever _met before but," She gestured to T.K., Kari, and Davis. "But we are more than acquaintances. I don't know it's just funny now that you think about it."

Mimi glanced at the four and began to think to herself. Yolie _was_ definitely right. She has never met before but she feels like she and Matt are stuck in a circle. This whole arrangement is more than just a coincidence.

**.**

Sora undid her frown and stared at the man before him. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know is that I _never _meant for this to happen. I figured that if I didn't tell you I wouldn't break your heart as much."

Sora smiled and glared at him. "Well you did,"

Matt returned the smile and hugged her.

Sora broke the hugged and glanced at him. But we can't get back together, because of your betrothal."

Matt thought for a moment. "Don't worry I have a plan for that."

After a few moment of sharing their time together, Sora rode a taxi back to her hotel.

Matt walked back to the mansion with a grin plastered on his face. He went in and noticed that everyone was in their pajamas and asleep on the couch. He didn't know he was out that long. But he noticed something Mimi wasn't around here. He knew she was in the bedroom, but he checked just incase.

And as he thought she was in their brushing her hair while staring at the vanity mirror. 

Mimi placed the brush down and glanced at her reflection once more, only to see that someone else was doing the same. She turned around and stared at Matt.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

Matt nodded.

"Good," She replied.

Matt didn't noticed the sharpness of her voice because he was to busy in though of what she was going to say to her.

Mimi went on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Mimi," Matt called.

"What," She asked.

"Well I've been thinking, remember what our parents said, that by the end of the days were living together, we come to the decision whether we would want to get married or not?" Matt asked.

Mimi just kept quiet. Not expecting to hear an answer Matt continued.

"Well since we don't want to get married then why not we tell them that we won't when this is all over? What I mean is that when were done living with each other, we'll just tell them that we decided not to get married. I mean you have someone and I have Sora. And I doubt you don't want to marry me right?" Matt asked, but still he received no reply. Thinking that she fell asleep Matt stripped down to his boxers and climbed on bed. He turn to off the light until Mimi called his name out.

"Matt?"

"Yeah,"

Mimi stayed silent and took the covers off her. "Your right, we'll just tell them that we won't get married. And I do have someone." And with that all said from her petite mouth she placed the covers over her and slept.

Matt just stared at the place where she was a few seconds ago. He didn't expect her to agree with it all so fast, but he was happy with it. But what concerned him the most was the sound of her voice. After all he did kiss her right?

He stared at the lump that was beside him and fell asleep soon after.****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_That's all folks! Hope you like the chapter. And gah I added a Sorato scene! *shudders* But don't worry about that, it's all part of the story. It will get better. Anyways a special guest might appear in chapter 13, so you definitely would not wanna missed that out. I will update next Saturday!!! I hope the chapter didn't suck. _

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *****

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**_Arranged Love_** copyright © **08**.**08**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	13. XIII Expect the Unexpected

**. Arranged . Love .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. XIII . Expect the Unexpected**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Okay… I have a good reason on why I didn't update last Saturday. One, I wasn't home during Friday and Saturday. Two, I had a lot of work to do, and since I was gone during Friday and Saturday I had to work on it on Sunday. So yeah please excuse my absence and enjoy the chapter. _

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It has been exactly three whole weeks past by after Matt and Sora reunited their engagement. Pierre finally came back from Paris, and to his dismay he didn't expect come back with Matt engaged to another woman. Oh was there parents gonna get mad at _him_.

Matt and Sora began spending much time together, as if making up for lost days. Mimi couldn't care much less, it was like she completely forgotten on why they were sent to live in the mansion in the first place. Davis and T.K. still had their little quarrels, while Kari and Yolie tried to prevent them.

Davis still had his fish, Dinky. It was so small Pierre accidentally mistaken it for some sort of crawling sea animal and nearly flushed it down the toilet. 

**.**

Buckets of ice cream, candy wrappers, chocolate bars, a half eaten slice of cheesecake, and bottles of beer, were scattered around the whole living room while Mimi, Yolie, and Kari indulged into more Soap Operas. A box of tissue was spotted on the side as the three women burst into fresh tears.

"This… has… got to be… the most… saddest show… ever!" Mimi exclaimed taking another bite of her 'Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough' ice cream. 

"I know," Kari and Yolie cried in unison.

Davis and T.K. sat on a nearby couch as the girls, once again cried from a scene. The two men pried to get some snacks from the girls for the last past hour but eventually they failed, when the three girls yelled at them.

_It's either PMS, or their just like that. _T.K. thought.

_I want food… must… get… food! _Davis thought.

Pierre watched as Dinky swam in it small fishbowl. _I wonder… there is no way that can be a fish. Or is it…_

Mimi blew her noise as the soap just finished. Kari and Yolie wanted to watch another, but Mimi called quits. If she cried once more, she'd wake up with big red puffy eyes in the morning.

**.**

Mimi rolled to the other side of the bed as she stirred awake. She recently fell asleep an hour ago. She groggily stood up and made her way out of the room, only to stop half way to glance at her reflection, red puffy eyes. 

"Great…" Mimi muttered.

The mansion was extremely quiet. And as she expected, no one was home. She found a note on the fridge and read it through.

_Mimi,_

_We went to check out the new club that just opened. We didn't want to wake you up. Be back later._

_Yolie_

Mimi discarded the note and opened up the fridge. She took out another bottle of beer and started drinking. She glanced at the living room and saw how messy it was. All the junk food they were gorging on, were now in ruins. She placed her bottle down the table and walked over to the living room.

She picked up the empty cartons of ice cream, empty beer bottles, and candy wrappers and discarded them all in the garbage. Once she was done cleaning up she retrieved her beer bottle from the table and sat back on the couch. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 p.m.

**.**

Matt fumbled with his keys and finally got the door to open. It was around 12… and he just came back from his date with Sora. And what he saw when he came into the mansion was not what he least expected. 

Mimi danced around in her underwear and sang 'The Fairly Odd Parents' theme song. The television was on, in high volume, and Matt noticed 5 empty beer bottles on the living room floor and knew instantly that Mimi was definitely, drunk.

Mimi noticed Matt instantly. She grinned and pointed a finger at him. "Matt what are you doing here? *hiccup* this is my *hiccup* house." And with line said Mimi collapsed onto the couch.

Matt just shook his head trying to register what went on. He laughed to himself and shut the stereo off and throwing away the empty bottles. He glanced at Mimi and carried her off to the bedroom. 

Once inside he laid her down the bed. He glanced at her sleeping form and decided to place at least a shirt on her before she thinks he made a move while she was drunk. He opened the closet and pulled out a plain white t-shirt.  

Mimi stirred and moved her head sideways, only to find Matt holding a shirt up for her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you a shirt to cover yourself up." He replied.

At first Mimi had no clue to what he was talking about but when she felt a little bit colder, memories of her dancing around in her underwear came flooding back in mind. A slight blush formed in her cheeks, and she strived to not make herself go redder.

Matt noticed the tinge of redness form in her features, and he couldn't help but noticed how cute she looked. Shrugging from thought he handed Mimi the shirt, which she gladly accepted. 

Once she finished dressing, she felt a stab of pain hit her head. 

She groaned. "I think I had too much to drink."

"Too much is right. You were singing 'The Fairly Odd Parents' theme song." He laughed.

"Well it's not my fault I watched a whole marathon before I became drunk." She protested. Mimi glanced at the clock and back at Matt. "Where were you?"

"With Sora," He answered. "Where are the others?"

 Mimi shrugged. "They went to check out this new bar that opened."

"Oh,"

Mimi stood up from the bed and smiled lazily before standing in front of Matt. "You know, you look extremely hot with your hair all messed up." She said as she ran a hand through his hair. After that said, she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Matt just stood there in a dazed after the small incident. But figured Mimi was still drunk and would probably forget what happen once she comes back out. He stripped down to his boxers and went to the other bathroom down the hall from the master bedroom.

**.**

Once Mimi closed the door behind her she started slapping herself mentally for saying that remark. 

_God… I must be really drunk. _She thought.

She washed herself cleaned and brushed her teeth. Once she was done she placed her hair in a high ponytail and walked out.

She saw Matt sitting up with his head in his hands, not moving. Mimi walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. Once she was done she flopped on the bed beside Matt. 

She didn't feel all that tired so she decided to break the unnerving silence between them. But before she was able to utter a word, Matt beat her to it.

"Mimi, remember when you told me you had someone before this arrangement?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…" 

"Will you be going back to him once this whole thing is over?" He asked this time turning his gaze towards her.

Mimi shrugged. "Well… I don't know I haven't spoken to him over a month… and… I just don't know. I guess I'll go wherever the wind blows me."

"Meems…" Matt thought out loud.

"What," Mimi asked.

"Is it okay if I call you that?" Matt inquired.

"Yeah sure I guess…" Mimi replied. _Tai used to call me Mims… but… I like Meems better._

"Well I was just wondering…" He said suddenly stopping in mid-sentence.

"Yeah…?"

Matt glanced at her and shrugged. "Never mind it's not important, night." He turned to his side shutting the lights off.

Mimi sat in the dark and started thinking on what _she was _going to do with her life until her eyes no longer could hold themselves to stay open.

**.**

Mimi woke up the next morning from the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing. Groggily she stood up and walked lazily down the steps, one minute at a time. 

_ding__ dong_

"I'm coming…" She muttered finally succeeding to walk down the stairs with out tripping.

_ding__ dong_

Mimi unlocked the locks and opened up the door only to face someone she least expected. 

"Oh my god…" She whispered. "Tai,"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Alrighty I'm done with chapter 13!!! Yay!!! Again sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tai is finally here!!! YAY!!! It took me a hard time just to type Sora's name but making Sorato scenes?! But enough of her, I won't be able to update next Saturday because I have final exams to study for. I know… it _sucks_. But I might update November 8, the day before my birthday, which is on November 9!!! ^o^ I can't wait… and oh, oh guess what? I have two long lost sisters!!! Another yay!!! So let me say hi to them, ((waves at LiNkin PaRk rOx(Soja) and hot-an-sticky(Sosa))) Hi long lost sisters!!! And Hi to all my readers too, lol!!! 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**_Arranged Love_** copyright © **08**.**08**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	14. XIV Broken Deals

**. Arranged . Love .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. XIV . Broken Deals**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Thanks for the reviews! Were nearly to the end of the story, that's kind of sad, in a way, I'm going to miss this story._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *****

Tai glanced up the second he heard his name and found himself staring back at the woman who left him hanging at the restaurant months ago after he proposed. His jaw dropped but no sound came out. He closed it shut, then opened it up again, and then back shut. 

Mimi fiddled with her fingers playing with the hem of her robes not knowing what to say. I mean what exactly do you say to the guy you abandoned right after he proposed? After a few minutes in silence Mimi finally regained her posture and opened her mouth to say something but apparently Tai beat her to it.

"So you live here now?" He casually asked looking around, while avoiding eye contact. 

"Y-yeah," She nodded. She cleared her throat and glanced up. "Look Tai," She started but was interrupted when a call pulled over. 

Tai and Mimi stared as a long shiny black limo made its way through the driveway. It stopped momentarily and out came Pierre, Kari, Yolie, T.K. and Davis. 

They all chatted away happily until they spotted Mimi and Tai on the porch. 

Pierre and Yolie gasped, Kari squealed and ran to her brother tackling him with a big bear hug, and Davis looked confused for a moment or two until he recognize the big brown hair, while T.K. just looked surprised. 

Kari finally departed on Tai as he gasped for air. 

"Wow, I think you broke a rib." Tai joked.

But Kari seemed to not hear his comment. Instead she started to bombard him with questions. "Oh my god, Tai what are you doing here? When did you arrive? I thought you weren't coming till next week? Who dropped you off here? And how did you know where this place was? And—" 

Tai held a hand up defensively, "Whoa squirt one question at a time. Okay 1, I came to see you. Two, I arrived this morning. Three, my flight schedules changed. Four, I rode a taxi. And five, Jun told me where this place was and mentioned you were here," Tai stopped and glanced at Davis. "And him too, hi Davis."

Davis grinned. "Hey Tai,"

"And that's about it." Tai finished.

Mimi choked. "You know Davis?"

Tai glanced back at me finally meeting eye contact. "Yeah, it's along story. I kinda left that part out while we were dating."

T.K. coughed. "You two were dating?! Oh this is funny, this is—" 

Yolie nudged him hard on the ribs making T.K. winced in pain. "Quiet," She mumbled.

Pierre looked up and said something incoherent in French and went inside.

Davis glanced at Pierre's retreating form, then at T.K. and Yolie. Then back at Tai and Mimi and started laughing. "Hey T.K. it is funny isn't it?" And laughed some more until his face met with Yolie's purse, and he too felt the pain T.K. was enduring. Only his pain was directly on his face.

Mimi just turned a slight shade of red but said nothing. Tai looked a bit confused but said nothing at the moment. Kari, on the other hand, dragged Tai over to T.K.

"Tai you remember T.K. don't you?" Kari asked.

Tai nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, it's great to see you." He said offering his hand over.

T.K. shook it and grinned. "Same here,"

_Tai you remember T.K. don't you? _Mimi couldn't help but replay Kari's words in her head. _Wait if Tai knows T.K. then he must know… _

"Oh my god," She shouted all of a sudden. 

Kari, Tai, and T.K., Yolie, and Davis soon all turned their heads at Mimi, from her sudden outburst. Mimi walked over to them and stood right in front of Tai.

"You know T.K. too?" She asked.

Tai glanced at her then back at T.K. "Of course I know him. Why wouldn't I know my sister's boyfriend?" 

"So does that mean you know Matt?" She asked frantically. 

"Who's that?" Tai asked.

Mimi smiled. "So, you don't know him? That's great because you _don't _need to know him."

"Yeah but Mimi, that's the reason Tai is here, were going to introduce them." Kari explained.

"What," Mimi exclaimed. "Now why on earth would _you _want to do _that_?"

"Well," Kari started.

"Wait before you go on, who's Matt?" Tai asked.

"Oh Matt, that's Mimi's fiancée." Davis replied.

"What?" Tai asked. He glanced at Mimi, "Fiancée?"

Mimi dropped her jaw.

Yolie gave out an irritating sigh and left the scene, bringing Davis along with her.

Kari and T.K. made slight noises, but still stood on their ground. 

"Fiancée," Tai repeated, his voice was low yet steady. "Is that why you left?"

"What, nooo, no, no, and no! Listen Tai, that day when you proposed, I—" She started, but was suddenly interrupted when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Mimi," Matt said coming out of the mansion shirtless, his hair neatly spiked. "Have you seen my shirt? I don't know where I threw it when we went to bed last night."

Oh boy, did he say that in a wrong way.

Mimi gaped at him, eyes flashing with anger. 

Tai frowned a bit and glance at the blonde man. "Who are you?"

Matt glanced up. "I'm Matt, who are you?"

Instead of answering, Tai's frowned just deepened and left. Not caring where he was going, he just followed the trail leading to the lake. 

Mimi slapped Matt on the arm. 

**HARD**

Matt flinched and rubbed his arm. "Oww, what did you do that for?!"

Mimi fumed and trudged down the path where Tai disappeared into.

Kari and T.K. frowned as well giving Matt _the look_.

"What," Matt asked.

But instead of answering, both T.K. and Kari went inside.

Matt cursed under his breath still rubbing his arm. "What is it with these people, and not answering me?"

**.**

Mimi soon caught up with Tai and saw him sitting on a boulder. She slowly sat down beside him, not caring if he noticed or not.

"I can explain," She said quietly.

"How long," He asked.

"How long what?"

"How long have _you _been cheating on me?"

Mimi sighed. "Tai I was never cheating on you."

But Tai ignored her. "Who's that guy? And you obviously _slept _together." 

"Yeah, we slept together, but not in _that_ way." She explained.

Tai stood up from the boulder and paced around. "This is why you left. This is why you left me at the restaurant when I proposed. It was because you were already engaged!"

"Yes Tai I was engaged." Mimi replied.

"See I knew it, you were cheating on me." He accused.

"Will you just let me explain," Mimi said, who was on the verge of tears. 

Tai glanced at her. "What's there to explain? You left, and that's what I'm going to do right now." And with that said he started walking away.

Mimi couldn't take it anymore, she was getting a painful migraine and she didn't care whether she cried or not. 

"It was an arranged marriage okay?!" She yelled.

Tai soon stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around. 

Mimi didn't receive an answer so she took the opportunity to continue. "My parents and Matt's parents betrothed us as soon as we were born. I didn't find out until a month before you proposed. I wanted to say yes, I really did. But I couldn't. I planned on telling you at the restaurant but you proposed. I didn't want to break your heart so I left. I never intended on hurting you."

Tai was now back beside Mimi on the boulder and collected her in his embrace, telling her it was alright.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Finally, I updated! Sorry I took so long. I was busy, and when I had free time I took advantage of it. This chapter is kind of sappy so I tried to humor it a little. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get chapter 15 soon! Probably next week I promise you! Besides I got the whole week off, aren't I lucky? And *sniff* the story is coming into an end. Two more chapters and it's done. And it's kind of a good thing too, because I won't update 'Captain Ishida', or 'A Second Chance' till it's complete. Anyways thanks for the e-cards I received on my birthday! You guys are mega sweet!_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**_Arranged Love_** copyright © **08**.**08**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	15. XV Something to Remember

**. Arranged . Love .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. XV . Something to Remember**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Sorry for the lateness of my update, been busy lately with school and home. Such as essays, homework, projects, etc. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *****

"This is terrible! Absolutely terrible! How can this happen?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" exclaimed Pierre for about the twelfth time in a row. He paced around for so long. No doubt there was a trail that signified his existence.

It's been yet another week after the Tai's visit, and it wouldn't be too long until the parents come and _checked in_. Beside the acceptance of Davis's and T.K.'s quarrels and Yolie's and Kari's disciplines towards them, the house hasn't changed much at all. Except for the lack of occupation, with Mimi and Matt sometimes out. The weather changed slowly, summer was nearly gone and there were already features of fall approaching. The once green, fresh live leaves, amended to the colors of yellows, oranges, and reds that fell off one by one.

Yolie glanced at Pierre trying to retort on his outburst, but since she did on his others she was too tired on this one. Kari flew back to Japan immediately for a called meeting and would come back by the end of the week, and T.K. and Davis, well was doing what they did best, -eat.

**.**

"Hey do you think we can make pizza from whole wheat bread, ketchup and a leftover meat which looks something like pepperoni?" asked Davis. 

"Yeah—wait what? No, that's disgusting." T.K. responded, his features gave a disgusted impression.

"Ah!!! Your right, I think that pepperoni look-alike just bit my finger." jumped Davis. 

T.K. rolled his eyes and glanced around the kitchen as if it was all new to him.

Davis disposed of the leftovers and cleaned his surroundings. He prodded off lint from his shirt and straightened it out. "It's boring," He noted.

T.K. just nodded absently mindedly, his elbows resting on the table with his head in his hands. All of a sudden, he jumped up from his seat as if being revived immediately, with an idiotic grin plastered across his features. "Davis, I have the bests, greatest, more intelligible, most awesomeness idea ever taught up!" He exclaimed the grin still plastered.

Davis glanced up with curiosity. "What is it this time T.C.?"

There it was said… and T.K. glowered.

"It's T.K., T.K.! How hard is it for you to learn two simple letters?!" he exploded. 

Breathe…

1…

2…

3…

Exhale… 

"Anyways, if you want to find out what my new ingenious idea is, you just have to find out." exclaimed T.K. he bolted out of the kitchen door, Davis took off after and the two accidentally ran into Matt himself on the way. They said a quick faint sorry and trailed off.

**.**

Matt walked into the kitchen and sat himself on an empty chair. His muscles were sore and his hair was in disarray. He gave the look of sense that he just woke up, which he'd probably had. But apparently Sora thought it would be fun going through all sorts of places _exploring_. It would've been fun if he hadn't felt so crappy at the time.

Mimi later came into the room and looked a bit as ghastly as Matt did at the time… only she wasn't with Tai at all, not since a day ago. She gave a quick glance at Matt and sat herself down across from where he was. 

A moment of silence then occurred until…

"So… how've you been?" asked Mimi, while absentmindedly twirling her caramel brown locks between her fingers.

Matt stood and grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge and replied. "Good, not completely, but I'm good, yourself?" 

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know," 

Matt sat back down and drank, quirking an eye-brow he asked, "Why not,"

"Well… I've been doing a lot of thinking." Mimi responded.

Matt gave out a snort of a laugh while Mimi glared at him.

"I'm serious Ishida," replied Mimi, her eye-brows knitted together and her face all straight and stern.

"About what, I mean what's there to think about?" He solicited.

"Well for your information, a lot of things. You should do the same instead of leaving the house all the time." 

"Well—hey it's not like I'm the only one. What about that guy, what's his name?" 

"Tai,"

"Exactly Tai," He said and snapped a finger as he did, "It's not like you didn't go out with him for the past days." Matt defended. 

"Well for your knowledge, I haven't been spending my time with him _that _much as you do with your girlfriend. I've been going out through walks in the park and such." Mimi grimaced.

"Okay… well sorry for not knowing that. And don't bring Sora up?" Mat interjected.

"And why not, you brought up Tai." 

"That's because you brought up Sora."

"Since when,"

"Since before,"

By now the two were both on their feet frowning with each other. Mimi turned and grabbed something to drink from the fridge and it happened to be alcohol. Not caring about it for the world she opened it up and started drinking while Matt just watched her. Her face nearly grew disgusted, and was about to vomit as the burning liquid entered her throat, Matt watched her intently a grin appearing, as her face gave out distorted grimaces. She choked it in and still continued not wanting to lose this charade, giving Matt the last laugh, at least not yet anyhow.

"You're imprudent," She finally said once she finished halfway through. 

"And your irrational," Matt defended. 

"How am I irrational?" Mimi demanded.

"Well how am I imprudent?" mocked Matt.

Mimi narrowed her eyes and frowned and turned, without saying anything she finished her alcohol.

"Exactly, you can't think of a possible reason on why I'm imprudent." Matt smirked and added, "Because I'm not," He sat back right down on the chair and finished off his drink.

Once Mimi was finished she turned back around and faced Matt glaring at him. "Your imprudent because," She stopped for a moment trying to find the right words and leaned forward to him, her hands on the table, her nose a few inches away from his, and frowned. "Because you kissed me,"

Matt glanced at her his face blank. He slowly lowered down his beer bottle and opened his mouth to say something. But before any words were spoken Mimi got back up and waltz right out the door.

**.**

Mimi trudged around for minutes before observing a presence behind her. She heard her name being called but ignored it all completely. Her mind was a blur and she couldn't think that entire well. She heard her name being called again and this time she turned around. Matt came down the path and Mimi waited patiently as he appeared closer. Her frown was still plastered across and her arms folded.

Matt appeared right in front no later and took in air as a free hand ran through his golden hair. He glanced at the torrid female that stood a few inches away from where he stood and opened his mouth.

"Look, about that kiss." He started as he ran another hand through his hair. 

"Yeah," She answered impatiently, her left foot tapping on the ground, hands on her hips. 

He swallowed and took in her form. He felt like a little kid right then and there that was being disciplined by his mother after doing something devious and the way Mimi stood at the moment was almost an exact replica of his mother, Nancy Ishida when she got mad. But this time there wasn't a '_Well… Yamato Ishida what have you got to say for yourself this time?!_' 

"I didn't know what I was thinking back then and I'm sorry. I was stupid for doing that." He finally said.

"Yes you were," Mimi encountered then, "But I still don't forgive you. You'd have to do something to show you actually care."

Matt's face faltered, "And what's that?"

"You have to teach me how to cook!" exclaimed Mimi, her frown no longer there. Instead she had a smile across her face as if she were a little girl that received an early Christmas present.

Matt gave her a dumbfounded expression. "You get mad at me for kissing you and now you want me to teach you how to cook? You seriously got some mood problems."

"I'm going to ignore that, and yes please, please teach me! I mean after this is over I may never see you again, which I highly don't mind at all. I just want to learn something new." Her eyes were all big and full of hope. 

Matt looked at her with discontent and sighed. "Fine,"

**.**

After about 3 and a half exact hours have past both Matt and Mimi were covered in flour from head to toe. Matt insisted on teaching her the basics of cooking beforehand, but she insisted they moved on to the good stuff, such as baking cookies. And after all the hardships of work they were drowned in their own batter. 

Egg shells were thrown everywhere, chocolate chips were on the ground, spoons and measuring cups were all over the kitchen counter, and as for the flour and some bits of batter, well were on the two strangled human beings. The rest of the batter was placed on perfectly onto the cooking sheets and were positioned into oven baking away.

The whole kitchen was a messed and Mimi silently thanked the lord no one was here to recognize this. Everyone have gone up and left even before they started on their messy project.

They got up and started cleaning and as Mimi washed, Matt swept, and when Matt wiped, Mimi picked. It went on for another good 30 minutes before they got up and started talking again.

"You do know this is your entire fault right?" asked Matt still cleaning.

Mimi frowned and ignored him, until a slight burning smell entered her nostrils. 

"Oh my god, the cookies," She panicked, and rushed to the oven, Matt a foot. And soon enough she opened up the oven as black smoke came rushing out, as if being freed. Mimi coughed and grabbed the cookies out, all appeared dark and brown. Matt opened the doors and windows waving the smoke out.

All of a sudden people came bursting in through the doors carrying big water hoses, soaking both Mimi and Matt followed with the kitchen.

"Your alive," T.K. and Davis yelled in unison.

Mimi coughed and sputtered. "Of course were alive, what did you think?!"

"Well we thought you guys were, well we thought you were, well the house was," T.K. explained, or tried to explain as Pierre came rushing to the doors followed by two frantic women. 

"Oh lord, oh thank god, the house wasn't on fire!" exclaimed Pierre.

"Oh wow, I thought you guys were burning in here." mentioned Yolie, "What on earth were you doing anyway?" she added, glancing at both Matt and Mimi who appeared worn out and not the least bit pleased, followed by a tray of burnt, overcooked cookies. "Never mind, scratch that and get yourselves cleaned up, will fix up the mess."

"We will," Davis and T.K. moaned, Yolie gave out a stern look and they all began cleaning.

**.**

After another hour Mimi came out of the bathroom feeling rejuvenated. She glanced around the master bedroom, and took in its features. It was a bit dim as the sun came down but it still looked pretty. The Victorian bed sat down in the middle covered in dark reds of silk-like cover spreads, and the dark velvet curtains were draped on top of the wide window that gave a view outside. 

She trudged out of the room and down the hallway. Alight aroma of dinner came rushing to her nose but instead of turning to the kitchen she went the other way that lead to the pool area. She walked into the edge of the pool and sat down, her feet dangling in the water, sending out ripples.

"Why so glum, love?" A husky voice whispered in her ear.  

Mimi turned around as quick as a beeline and saw a smirking Matt at her side dripping from head to toe, shirtless, obviously swimming the whole time. He slowly settled down beside her in the same position. Mimi looked away focusing at the ripples of the pool, ignoring Matt's revealed chest and torso. She hated seeing guys shirtless, especially good-looking ones. She always appeared to have a blush creeping on.

"You happy to be leaving this place?" asked Matt.

Mimi still focused on the ripples and answered, "I don't know, I'll miss it that's for sure, but…"

"But," He inquired.

"I'm not sure if I'm making the right choice." She said.

Matt looked at her sideways and asked no more. He didn't know whether he was making the right choice either. He loved Sora, no regrets on that. Matt got up suddenly startling Mimi a bit.

"Get up," He ordered.

"Why,"

"Just get up,"

Mimi did as she was told, and once she once on her feet Matt pulled her to him and jumped into the pool, sending a loud splash.

Mimi swam up and glared at Matt who made his way next to her. "What did you do that for? I just finished showering."

"Well it doesn't hurt to take another shower, now does it? You _can_ swim, right?" He asked.

"Of course I can swim."

"Well, then swim, you got to stop thinking for once." Then added, "Besides, it's our last two nights here, at least enjoy it." 

Mimi watched as Matt swam to the other end of the pool, and followed. After seconds, turned to minutes, and the minutes turned into hours, they bother got out of the pool and dried themselves off with the dry towels they found from the bench nearby.

**.**

Matt walked inside and Mimi followed closely behind shivering every now and then from the cold crisp air. After a few more steps sounds were heard and one of the doors opened and Davis came out. Mimi dropped her jaw once she read the sign of the room he just opened. _Guest Bedroom _was plastered across the door in gold lettering.

"Did you just open that door?" Mimi asked in disbelief. 

"Um no," Davis answered uneasily.

"Yes you did, I just saw you." Matt said.

"Well, are you sure I mean, you are a bit blurred and—" 

Matt pushed aside the explaining Davis and opened up the room. And to his surprised it was unlocked. The door opened smoothly and revealed a nice polished room.

Matt opened his moth to say something but ignored it otherwise. But Mimi… she was different.

"You mean after all this time. Matt could have slept in a guest bedroom?" she reacted. "And you guys said it was locked." But instead of waiting for an answer Mimi stalked off to the room and closed it shut.

**.**

The next day went by quickly and before the people in the household recognized it, they were up and packing. Mimi and Matt's parents came by and they weren't the least bit pleased with their children's conclusions. By the end of the afternoon the whole house was as empty as it was when they first arrived, except for all the furnishings. 

Mimi stood by the doorway, letting all the views of the house sink into her memory.

"You'll miss it too?" A voice asked from behind.

Mimi didn't need to turn around, she new it belonged to Matt no doubt. After sleeping and sharing the same room with the man you couldn't help but recognize him. Instead she stood on her ground and nodded in reply.

"So where you headed now," He asked again.

"Not sure, you," 

"Back to Japan," Matt answered. 

Suddenly the sound of two limos came from behind, one for Matt, and the other for Mimi.

Matt glanced down at Mimi and smiled. "Well ma'am your carriage awaits."

Mimi smiled back and walked down the path. Matt stopped by her limo and opened it up for her. 

"Have a nice wedding," Mimi said. 

"You too," he answered. 

But before Mimi even got the chance to get right in Matt gave her a small kiss on the lips and walked away.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Yay! One more chapter to go! ^_^ this chappie has got to be my longest out of the whole story. Well actually the longest chapter I have ever written in my fanfiction life! I'm proud. So how did you like it? More to come soon, I'm starting on the last bit right now. And I'm currently sick, so that's the only thing I can do at the moment. At least you'll make me feel better with your reviews, ne? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**_Arranged Love_** copyright © **08**.**08**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	16. XVI Grand Finale

**. Arranged . Love .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. XVI . Grand Finale**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Aww the final chapter, ((sniffs)) I'm going to miss writing this story and worrying on how I'm going to type out the next chapters. Hope you enjoy the last chappie of Arranged Love, you're going to need all the time in the world to read it._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *****

It's been a full whole month since the departing. Neither Matt nor Mimi heard from each other since, moreover they both felt it was better that way. It was now the beginning of December and it was only a matter of time till Christmas rolled by. The weather soon got cooler in New York City, but there was still no sign of snow, yet. 

Mimi sprawled over her huge Victorian bed, her covers keeping her warm. She woke up just a few minutes ago, from the sun shining in between the blinds.  Once her eyes adjusted to the light she stood up from her bed, stretching every muscle before fully standing up. Her flannel pajamas reached the floor and her hair was a bit astray, but before Mimi could comprehend to her surroundings, she rushed to her window and pulled the curtains apart checking for any bit of snow that may have fallen, to her disappointment, there was none. Mimi frowned and left the window, utterly upset there weren't any signs of any bit of snow yet. 

It was December, and it was _never_ Christmas without snow.

Once Mimi fully grasped her reflection from a nearby mirror, she dashed right into the bathroom. After 20 minutes later, her once disarray hair-do was now combed and placed in a high messy bun, sending out pieces of hair falling out framing her angelic, pure born face, and giving the bun some eminence in and out. She was just about to pull out some outfits to wear from her nearby walk-in closet until her mom jostled into her room, cell-phone in one hand, and the week's tabloid in the other. 

Kat snapped the cell-phone shut and beamed before Mimi's very own eyes.

Mimi raised one well-formed eye-brow and sat down in the edge of her bed knowing full well her mother had news to bring in. 

"Were invited," Kat exclaimed vigilantly.

Mimi shook her head in bewilderment and utmost confusion. "To where,"

Kat sat down beside and handed the magazine down to Mimi, which she took gratefully. "To Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi's wedding of course, that was just Nan, who called earlier, Matt's mom, do you remember?" Mimi nodded and Kat continued on. "Well as I was saying were invited, the wedding is taking place, somewhere in Europe, I forgot where. But the wedding is scheduled on New Years Day. Such a nice day to have a wedding don't you think?"

Mimi glanced at the tabloid carefully and saw Matt and Sora's picture in the front, words 'Ishida and Takenouchi getting hitched?!' titled in the front. She handed it back gracefully, expression indecipherable, and glanced at her mom. "Well what if I can't go?" 

"What do you mean can't go?" Kat asked, through a half pure-lit smile. "We have nothing planned. And don't tell me you have schedules because I've blocked them all."

"But, what about Tai, mom, I can't just abandon him for the holidays." Mimi explained, she was already running out of excuses of not going to the wedding, but her mother seemed to be covering every single one up comprehensively.

"Don't worry your head, darling, he's coming too." By now Kat was a foot, and glancing through Mimi's closet for a suitable outfit for the day. "Now let's see your outfit for today,"

"Mom, I can dress myself, and what do you mean 'Tai is invited', why, and when? Don't you think it's a bit awkward?" 

"Since now, they invited him today or so, and if your wondering why, it's because since T.K. is Matt's brother and his girlfriend, Kari, is that her name, is Tai's sister, and, oh you know their connected, like a big web." she laughed. "I mean why would it be awkward? Oh and Yolie is invited to, and that man with the deranged goggles, what was his name again?

"Davis, mom, his name is Davis."

"Right, him, he's invited too. So get moving because were going shopping! Your favorite subject," beamed Kat.

"Mother, it may not be gauche for you but, it is for me." Mimi said.

Kat gave a side-long glance at her profound daughter and pursed her lips, a habit which she did most often, when she was in deep thought, and near the verge of persuasion. "Oh hunny, if this situation is about your betrothal then—"

"No mom it's not about that, well it is a bit but," Mimi paused for a trivial moment and bit her lower lip and held her tongue. "Just forget it it's not important, I'll be ready in a bit."

Before Mimi said another, Kat was out the door and bustling throughout the household. 

Mimi ruefully sank back down in her bed and frowned. She hadn't seen Matt since they left the mansion, and she intended not to. Especially since the last kiss he gave her. It was meaningless after all, or so she thought. After all it was quick but it still showed a little meaning to it. But Mimi blocked out the thought, and thought nothing of it except for a well good-bye 'peck on the lips'. Mimi stood up from her bed and stood on the ground, and felt something beneath her feet. She glanced down and saw it was the weekly magazine with which her mother brought in.

_It was just a meaningless peck. The same meaningless peck which kept me up throughout the night._ Mimi thought. She placed the tabloid aside, and kept the same deliberation in her head while fixing herself up. From dressing to grooming and soon after she thought nothing more of it. She soon finished dressing and applying her make-up and left downstairs. She saw Yolie seated in one of the sofas in the living talking to her mother.

Yolie Inoe hasn't changed much since leaving the mansion either. Except for the fact she no longer wore glasses, but clear contacts. With her eyes visible to the world and no longer covered in huge rims, her violet shaded eyes were remarkably beautiful, and she can pass up as Mimi's twin any day. But since they all knew each other for more than a decade, Yolie was always known as part of the family.

Mimi and Yolie exchanged their greetings to one another, as well as the rest of the people in the household, and sat down at the long breakfast table. After eating a small breakfast, all three women left the household, with shopping plastered in their minds.

I mean what girl can pass up a full-day shopping spree?

**.**

Matt Ishida stared out of his veranda, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and a lit cigarette in the other. He never did take up smoking much. He only did it when he felt too much weight was thrown upon him, either that it was just some habit he picked since he was a teen. He wore a pair of dark pants and an open down buttoned shirt, the first few buttons were unfastened revealing a slightly built, light tanned chest.

The night's air was awfully cold, but Matt made no bulge to get inside just yet. He owned a huge complex, with five bedrooms to boot, 2 ½ spacious bathrooms, a living room, dining room, and storage. T.K. and Davis were usually around, but knowing those two they were either out being stupid, or on dates, T.K. with Kari, and Davis with someone. Sora was gone in a business trip, closing and making deals, and was due back tomorrow night.

His azure eyes flowed down to the city lights of Japan that gave out a luminous glow once all the lights from all the houses were out. It made his mind stray back to the city lights in New York, but all in all it was one of the best views you can encounter. 

The phone from inside the complex started ringing abruptly, sending Matt jolting out of his thoughts. He took one last drag and placed the cigarette out, before heading in. He slid the glass door open and closed it once inside. Paintings and pictures hung on the walls, and nicely provided furniture made up the whole room. The fireplace was lit and it gave the room a warm feeling. The phone rang productively and it took Matt three quick strides to get to it. He placed the whiskey down and answered the phone hastily.

"Hello," he answered sounding almost tired.

_"Oh Matt, finally, you decided to answer. I was about to hang up."_

"Mom," He asked.

_"Yes, it's me. Anyways the reason I called is to tell you to make extra reservations for your wedding."_

Matt gave out and aggravated sigh and sat down on one of the sofas. "Mom, we discussed this already, I don't want any news reporters there or any of your gossiping _friends_. It's bad enough to see me and Sora's face plastered in every tabloid I notice."

_"Oh I know, I know, but this isn't any reporters hunny, it's just Kat, and her family. You know, Mimi and them all."_

Matt's jaw tightened for a moment his mother's words sink right in. "Mimi,"

_"Yes, I thought you wanted all of them to come? Oh dear, Matt I have to get going, I'll call you back."_

Nancy got off in the other line as fast as a beeline before Matt could even respond a word, as if trying to escape. 

Matt remained where he was and gave out an exasperated sigh, and muttered 'damn it' every chance he got. He placed the phone down, and retrieved back his bottle of whiskey, and closed his eyes shut for a moment. When he finally opened his eyes thoughts of Mimi ran around his mind like a bolt of lightning surging through the clouds. He remembered it all. He remember the first he saw her. Hell he even remembered what she wore. He remembered the arguments, the fights, the lessons, even the late midnight kiss. And damn it all he even remembered the last peck he presented. 

He tried to forget it all though, the Lord himself knew he did. But he couldn't, he was head over heels and he didn't figure it out until he boarded the plane back home. He's been stupid and ignorant, and he'd kicked himself all over for just having the thoughts he had. He was getting married next month and he was having these thoughts now?

But then why was it that he didn't feel the least bit guilty at all for doing so?

He pressed the bottle to his lips and drank it all in one swig, letting the burning liquid slide down his throat, and finally relenting to a night's sleep.

**.**

Mimi sighed contentedly as the warm bath water encircled her, she off the water that kept on pouring and added a few more bath salts, the trip to all the fines places completely worn her out. She bought a few good outfits, as well as make-up, and some matching shoes. Heck, she even went and had a manicure done, as well as a pedicure. But that still made her feel like something was missing. 

Mimi made an effort to relax herself and did so. Her hair was pinned up from falling to her shoulders, and was still wet from the quick shower she took. After a while, she couldn't help but reflect on her memories back at the manor. Mimi shook it away and stood up and wrapped herself with a towel and dried herself. She placed on a pair of flannel pajamas and went on to bed, with the last thought of a familiar blonde replaying through her mind.

**.**

It was already noon at Japan, and Matt groggily stood up and shook off his desire to just crawl back into bed and stay there. He heard the television on and two male voices and knew at once it was T.K. and Davis. He got up and went into the bathroom, doing his daily routines. After a while later he came out, his hair fixed, his face washed, and into a pair of new clothes, similar to the one he wore yesterday. 

Matt made his way into the living room, and just as he predicted, T.K. and Davis were there. He greeted them, and went straight into the kitchen and glanced at his fridge. After a few attempts on trying to find something to eat, he gave up and poured himself some cereal and milk to go with it. 

T.K. stood up suddenly and went over to the kitchen and sat across from Matt and placed a few sheets of paper before him. Before Matt could ask what they were, T.K. spoke. "Their selling the mansion," T.K. said.

Matt placed his spoon down and took the papers. And after a few moments of reading it through, sure it enough it showed a picture of the mansion and a sign saying 'For Sell'. Matt looked through and tried to find the price on how much they were giving it out and found nothing. 

As if sensing his brother's bewilderment, T.K. answered him. "They haven't found an actually price yet, and a whole lot of people are bidding, to try and purchase it, especially your fans. After they found out they were selling the manor you and Mimi stayed in, there were a lot of emails saying they wanted to get it. There's and auction going to be held two weeks from now, and tons people are filing in." 

"How do you know all this?" Matt asked, giving the papers back.

"From mom," He answered smoothly. "Since you nor Mimi, or any of us for that matter stay there no longer, Mrs. Tachikawa and our mom decided to sell it away."

When Matt didn't answer, T.K. continued talking. Matt didn't bother to listen though. His mind was occupied with something else, more like _someone_ else. 

He glanced back at his cereal bowl, and saw how soggy it became, from leaving it too long with the milk. He made a face and disposed of its contents.

**.**

Sora gleamed at Matt while they went through the preparations of the wedding. It's been two weeks since T.K. mentioned of the manor being auctioned, and sure enough, it was probably happening that very moment.  

"Oh Matt, I'm so excited, I can't wait. I mean just two more weeks, and it's our wedding day!" Sora exclaimed, brimming with happiness. Matt couldn't help but give her a smile, but it was soon demolished once he caught a glimpse of Mimi's name on the invitation's list, and what was worst, was that Tai's name was next to it.

Sora noticed his sudden stillness and glanced at him with worried eyes. "You okay Matt,"

Matt looked away from the names and back at Sora and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be right back." He said, and got up hastily.

Sora glanced at the spot he was staring at and saw that it was the invitation's list. She picked it up, after going through it. She knitted her brows concerned, and glanced back at the spot where Matt just left.

**.**

Tai looked so handsome standing there. His wild brown hair, which was known to be his emblem, was now cut short and his face was as smooth as a baby's bottom was. He looked up from Mimi's dad, and glanced at the befallen beauty that was coming down the stairs, and smiled.

Mimi glanced at him and her heart melted, it always did when he smiled like that. That was the first thing she fell in love with when she saw him, but now she wasn't so sure. 

"Hey," He said. "You ready to go?"

Mimi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just let me go get my coat." She walked over to the hall closet where all the coats and jackets were held and took out a pink sheer coat, with fur lining around it.  There were walking down the steps, as a chilly breeze rushed by. There was still no snow falling, and it made Mimi want to give up hope of ever having a snowfall this Christmas.

Tai led the both of them down to the black sleek limo that was parked near by and opened the door. Mimi soon caught a glimpse of a silver car near by and it made Mimi wonder. "Whose car is that?" She asked, looking up at Tai.

Tai glanced where she was staring at and answered. "It's mine, I needed a ride to come on by and all of my current limousines were in the shop being repaired, and that's all I had." 

Mimi looked up at him and glanced back at the car. "Can I drive it?"

He looked back down at her. "Are you sure I mean, you never learned."

"I did learn," She answered almost too quickly, and almost defiantly, and gulped. "I learned from… a friend of mine." 

"Matt," Tai said simply. It wasn't a question, more like a statement being said.

Mimi fiddled with the fur on her coat and replied. "Yeah, Matt… listen I… let's just ride the car tonight. I'm tired of limousines Tai. I wanna drive once in a while."

Tai looked at her for a moment, and smiled. "Alright, you win." He walked over to the car bringing Mimi along with him. He unlocked the doors and opened the driver compartment and ushered Mimi in. She smiled and went in. Once she was seated Tai closed the door shut, and went around to the passenger's side. The car was silver, and a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti model. 

As soon as they both strapped their seatbelts on, Mimi felt an exciting rush just holding onto the wheel. 

"Okay," Tai said. "You want me to guide you through?"

Mimi glimpsed at him and smiled. "Yeah, that would be great." 

Tai grinned in return, and started talking and giving her the directions on how to start. But instead of hearing his voice, Matt's own replayed in her head. 

**.**

"Their what," Mimi said, almost screaming. She sat back down at the edge of her bed and grimaced.

"Selling the manor," Yolie answered, saying every syllable and word carefully. "I freaked out too when I heard the news as well. But their right Mimi, no one lives there anymore. It's no use to keep it."

"Well, we just have to stop them then." Mimi exclaimed, getting back up and going through her closet for a more suitable outfit.

Yolie glanced at her friend at back at the papers in her hand. "Why, I mean, why stop them?"

Mimi stopped searching and gave out a sigh and glanced at the purple haired woman who was sitting near her bed-post. "Yolie, I think, I made a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Mimi shook her head and lowered her head. "I think I love him."

Yolie nearly dropped the papers at hand, and caught it before it even touched the ground, and glanced back at Mimi. She didn't need to know who Mimi meant she loved, it was plainly written in her face. "Mimi, no," Yolie said shaking her head at her. "No, no, no, you can't. You had your chance, hun, he's getting _married_."

Mimi stood there with arms crossed. She looked up at Yolie and couldn't help the tears that were coming along. "I know…" She wailed. "But, I can't—I can't help it anymore. I'm tired of lying to myself and to Tai. I can't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard I try, I can't. He's in my mind all day. He even haunts me in my dreams. And I know he's getting married… I know." 

Yolie walked over to her and gave her a hug of comfort. "Mimi, don't cry, because if you cry and I'll cry too, and you don't want that." Her voice soon broke apart as tears seeped through her eyes. Yolie hated seeing people cry, especially her close friends, because for some reason it made her weep with them. Yolie dragged Mimi to her bed and she sat down reluctantly.

"I'm so stupid," Mimi sniffed. "I'm so, so, so, stupid."

"Mimi, you are not stupid." Yolie reassured. "Don't beat yourself to the ground."

Mimi relented calmly, and wiped the tears that kept on falling with the back of her hand. She took a few deep breaths and glanced up at Yolie momentarily before looking back down at her hands. "As much as I want to regret everything that's going on I can't." She spoke, her voice was dry, but she paid no heed to it. "I love Tai, I do, I really do, but not in _that_ way as I thought it would be, and I hate making him think I do. I'm going to accept the fact that Matt is getting married, but, I won't hide my feelings for him anymore. And I'm not going to stand by, and watch that manor get sold, because I have my memories there and I want to keep it." She paused, and finally glanced up at her purple haired friend. "You don't think I sound egocentric, do you?"

Yolie took a moment to ponder and answered after a minute or two. "No, I don't think you do. I always knew you liked him, I just never considered myself being right." And smiled at the thought, "Mimi, love, comes in all the wrong places, once you meet the person, you'd just know."

"My grandmother used to always tell me the exact same things when I was little, and when she was still alive." Mimi said, smiling a bit. Her voice was so soft it was barely a whisper, but Yolie heard it all the same. 

"Really," Yolie asked. "I got mine from a romance novel."

Mimi laughed feeling like weight lifted off her shoulders, and glanced out the windows, replaying every word, her dear-old grandmother has ever told her.

**.**

Mimi stood there gaping at her mother. "It's sold, what do you mean it's sold?"

"Well darling, someone was bound to bid an appropriate price, and they sold it completely." Kat answered, glancing up from the news chronicle in her hands. "Why does it bother you so much?"

But instead of answering Mimi bounded her with another question. "Who bought it?" 

"I'm not exactly sure, the name's anonymous." Her mother replied, a look of curiosity appearing in her brown eyes. "What's with all the questions?"

Mimi glanced at her mother and chose not to answer. She turned around and walked upstairs, only to come back briefly, clad in warm clothes and a coat over her. She placed on a pair of knee-high boots, but paid no attention to her hair, which was smoothed down. 

Kat glanced at her daughter before standing up at full height. "Where are you going? Your acting very strange since the whole conversation began. You're not sick are you, darling?"

"No mom, I'm not sick." Mimi answered. She walked over to the door and quickly answered her mother's previous questions before leaving. "I'm going to get that house back."

**.**

Mimi step out of the limo hastily, and glanced at the manor before her. She closed the door shut, and rubbed her gloved hands together, from the winter breeze. She stepped over the threshold and glanced around, looking for any sign of a human being. She frowned a bit, and walked right into the manor. The whole place was quiet, and she gave out a short "Hello?" but no-one seemed to have answered. 

She walked right back out, and still saw no one in particular. "Oh shit," She cursed, a little too loudly.

"Tsk, tsk, language like that isn't appropriate for a lady, Tachikawa."

Mimi stiffened, but still kept her pose. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She knew the voice perfectly, especially since she spent months with the person in the same room, moreover in the same bed. She turned around and saw Matt himself, standing over the porch. His arms were crossed, and he leaned over the post for support. His blue eyes were dancing with laughter as he glanced right down at Mimi, who then felt like she was captured and weak, standing there helplessly staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice was caught up in her throat, but luckily she managed a full blown question without making a fool out of herself. 

He smiled then, but he didn't move, it was just that godforsaken smile that made Mimi endure. To her, it should have been illegal for him to grin the way he did, especially since it made her blush every time. 

"I'm just checking out my house." He answered casually, as if he said the same thing everyday.

"Your house," Mimi inquired, and then regained her balance. "_You're _the person who bought the manor."

"Oh so you've heard." He stated.

"Why," She asked, and shivered a bit. The ground was dry, but the wind was still endearingly cold.

Matt licked the tip of his lips, and walked down the steps, now being just a few feet away from her. "Same reason you came back here." His voice was soft but his eyes never left hers.

Mimi felt heat rising in her cheeks and it was already too late from refraining them. She straightened her spine, squared her shoulders and tried to say something, but her voice was caught up in her throat. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought you knew." She replied, after a moment or two. It times like these, she wished he'd use her desired nickname he gave her before.

He smirked a bit and walked over to her. "Yeah, but I want to hear it from you." He said who was now just a foot away from her.

 Mimi felt as if she was glued to the ground, and as much as she wanted to flee, she couldn't. "I love you," She said simply before she could catch the words that flew out of her mouth, and glanced at her hands. "Its—its wrong I know, but—" 

Matt closed her mouth shut, and brought her face up to look at him, his index finger and thumb held onto her chin firmly, but soft and kissed her right then. It was a quick kiss, but it held so much meaning. "That's what I wanted to hear, because well, I love you too."

"But what about Sora," Mimi asked, their faces still close together.

"She's gone," He said, his hand caressing her face. "She left me, saying we shouldn't get married because it was wrong, and that she knew our love was just intimacy, and what about Tai?"

"He let me go," She replied.

Matt grinned. "Good, so does this mean we can get married?" he asked sheepishly.

Mimi laughed and kissed him. 

"So is that a yes?" 

"Yes," she answered. He let out a whoop, and kissed her again. Only this time, it was much longer, filled with passion, desire and love, and no being could break. 

And it was then it started to snow…

**.**

_9 Months later…_

The wedding was held right there, between the manor and the lake, where all the memories were held. The whole family was present, and so were Sora and Tai. Apparently, they found an interest with one another, and both Matt and Mimi were delighted they found each other. The weather was crisp and cool, and colorful leaves, of gold, red, and oranges descended from the trees. The preacher took his place, and started the ceremony. 

Mimi was dressed in a dazzling wedding gown that sparkled in the glint of the sun. The dress was strapless, and it flowed exceedingly, it had a light pink shade at the bottom of the gown, and was astonishingly beautiful, also having a pair of matching gloves that reached her elbows to go with it. Her hair was up in a dazzling bun leaving a few strands falling, with little white lilies to go with it. Her bouquet was full of all sorts of flowers, white and light pinks that matched both her and the wedding.

Matt wore an alluring suit. His hair was gelled up, sending spikes throughout all places. He sent his future bride one of his aristocrat grins showing off sparkling white teeth, and proceeded onto to the "I do's". 

Before the two knew it, they were sharing their first joined kiss as newlyweds, as everyone erupted in applause, and Mimi was now known as Mrs. Yamato 'Matt' Ishida.

Mimi's grandmother always said that '_Once you meet the right person, your hands always fit.'_ and where Mimi stood that very moment, both hers and Matt's hand fitted perfectly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_((squeals)) I'm finally done, and what an extremely long chapter this was. Did you like? I hope so. It took me 4 days to finish, not counting the school days. I'm going to miss writing this story terribly, but I'm glad its finish, because I can now work on my other stories. I also have some new Mimato stories coming up and there enormously different. All I'm going to say is, the story will take place in the 1800s, and no, it isn't a war story, lol. _

_And if you like, join my Mimato group. The link is located in my bio. _

**Aoi Senshi**: Thanks for being my 500th reviewer! I hope you update you stories soon. ^_^

**Vinarimasahiro**: Sorry for making you wait a while. Hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**Liliana Moon**: I'm going to miss the story too. And yes, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you.

**femique**: Sorry about the chapter not showing up well, but thanks for reviewing! 

**Hikari Izumi**: I was actually thinking on ending this a Michi and a Sorato and make a sequel, but I didn't want you guys to be disappointed.

**Mimato4eva**: I'm glad you think I'm an awesome author. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Earth Borne**: Sorry if the story seems confusing to you, but I'm working on it. And I'm hoping to update 'Sweet Temptation' real soon. Damn writer's block, lol.

**Pan Mezumi aTk**: I still can't believe you live where I used to, lol. Hope you update your stories soon.

**lazygirl**: I finally updated lol. I hope you update your stories soon. And don't worry about that anonymous reviewer, their just jealous.

**blondie121147**: I'm glad you love my story, and I can tell you're a writer yourself, with all the stories you make. I would read it, but I can't stand Sorato. Maybe you can make a Mimato. I would love to see how you'd put it into words.

**To Everyone Else**: Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing 'Arranged Love'. Without your compliments I wouldn't have updated, or worse, finished. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to see you in my **Mimato4eva** group. Have a nice day and take kare.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**_Arranged Love_** copyright © **08**.**08**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._


End file.
